


Lily’s Little Prince: A Snily Story

by Mermaid886



Category: Harr, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, Baby Harry Potter, Birth, Drama, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Good Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Lily loves him back, Marriage, Mutual Pining, Pregnancy, Pregnant Lily Evans Potter, Romance, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Severus Loves Lily, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Smut, Snily, Undying Love, Young Severus Snape, severusxlily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid886/pseuds/Mermaid886
Summary: Lily and James called off their wedding. Severus became Dumbledore’s spy and regained his best friend. For unforeseen health reasons, Lily turns to Severus for the ultimate assistance. A Snily AU look at how Harry may have been born, Harry Snape, that is. Sometimes a baby really can bring people together.....
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 332
Kudos: 254





	1. Chapter 1

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Harry Potter! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
—————————————————————

Severus Snape seemed to be a man of ill luck.

Born into a poor, abusive, and neglectful family, Severus was a withdrawn, broody child who was often criticized and bullied.

Lily Evans, Severus’s neighbor, friend, and classmate was the sole bright spot in his life.

Severus fell deeply in love with Lily before he even realized it.

But Severus was soon aware that his feelings for Lily would never change……...

Unfortunately, the world did.

Dangers appeared and young Severus, seduced by their power, aligned himself with those dangers.

Lily turned the opposite way and ended their friendship.

That was Severus’s first regret, losing Lily.

During the last of their school years, Lily started dating James Potter, Severus’s arch enemy and bitter rival.

Shortly after graduation, Severus learned that Lily was engaged to his former tormentor!

Severus felt as if he had been stabbed in the chest.

That was Severus’s second regret, chasing Lily into the arms of his nemesis.

Severus had never gotten a chance to tell Lily how he felt, but his undying love for her remained…….

When the dark forces that Severus served targeted his beloved , Severus began to see more clearly and he sought to right his wrongs.

To protect Lily, Severus met with Albus Dumbledore, the talented headmaster of Hogwarts, one night on a lonely hilltop close to Hogwarts.

By then, Severus had already found employment as the new potions professor at Hogwarts, and he was proud to be one of the youngest faculty members in the school’s long history.

“Do whatever you can to keep her safe! Please! I beg you!” Severus implored Dumbledore.

“What will you give me in return, Severus?” Dumbledore asked shrewdly.

“Anything!” Severus promised quickly.

“Very well, I’ll protect Miss Evans and you will serve the Order of the Phoenix as a spy from this day forward. Agreed?”

Severus nodded with a jerk of his head.

It was done.

Lily would marry James in a few short months, and Severus would never be happy, but Lily would be safe.

That was all that mattered to Severus……

“Oh and Severus?” Dumbledore asked before Severus apparated away.

“Yes, sir?” Severus replied, his face twisted with stress and worry.

“I think you’ll find that the more you seek the light, the more the light will seek you.” Dumbledore replied cryptically.

Severus did not heed Dumbledore’s words as he returned to his quarters.

Severus quickly undressed and crawled into bed, holding one of his pillows and wishing it was Lily.

The light?

Severus chuckled mirthlessly to himself.

There was no more light for Severus Snape.

……..Or was there?

—————————————————————

Since graduation, Lily had been working as an apprentice at a local apothecary in Diagon Alley.

Severus was well aware and at least once every two weeks, he wandered inside the apothecary to buy some supply or another.

Really, though, Severus just came to see Lily.

Severus and Lily had both apologized to each other.

Though they weren’t as close as they once had been, Severus and Lily were civil to one another and to Severus, that was better than not speaking at all.

On Severus’s first visit to the apothecary after his meeting with Dumbledore, though, things were different.

Lily approached him.

“Hey, Sev.” Lily smiled as Severus walked in the door and approached the counter.

“Hello.” Severus nodded.

“Pleasant day?” Lily asked shyly while Severus handed her the list of items he had come to purchase.

“I suppose.” Severus replied while Lily scanned over the list and turned around to fill Severus’s order from the wall of jars behind her.

“Yes, it was quite warm this morning. Summer will be here in the next week or two!” Lily laughed, trying to make conversation.

Severus missed the days when he and Lily had meaningful, long talks about anything and everything.

Lily finished her work and turned back around, laying Severus’s order on the counter.

While Lily tallied up what Severus owed, she leaned across to him and whispered “I heard about…..you know…...I’m really proud of you, Sev! I think that’s amazing.”

Severus tried not to puff out his chest.

Lily knew?!

Lily thought it was amazing?!?

Severus cleared his throat and added, “I’m sure Potter won’t.”

Severus couldn’t help himself, he mentioned James.

A shadow fell across Lily’s face and she replied quietly, “Actually, I’m not sure what James would think…..I haven’t talked to him in a while.”

Severus’s black eyes widened in realization. “Oh……”

“Yeah, it’s alright, don’t feel bad, Sev. Really, everything’s fine. We called the wedding off about a month ago and it was for the best. I’m much happier now.” Lily said and as she smiled at Severus, he saw that her expression was genuine.

“That’s good, then.” Severus nodded.

Yes, that was very good. 

Very good, indeed~.

No more James in Severus’s way…….

Severus paid his bill and just before he left, Lily asked him, “Come again next week?”

“Yes, of course……..I go through lavender quite a bit…….I’ll be needing more.” Severus replied in his low, slow voice.

As Severus stepped out of the apothecary, he grit his teeth to stop from smiling.

Yes, Severus would gladly come back next week!

So Lily and James were no more……..

Perhaps Severus Snape’s luck was starting to change…….

—————————————————————

Severus returned to Lily’s apothecary the following week and the week after that.

Having made himself somewhat of an underdog hero in Lily’s eyes, to Severus’s joy, he earned Lily’s true forgiveness and their friendship was rekindled.

Though they still had to be cautious, Severus and Lily began to spend copious amounts of time together again, just as they had when they were younger.

Those long, meaningful conversations with Lily that Severus had missed so greatly returned.

So did Lily’s smile and the wit she shared with him…….

Severus was trying to work up the courage to ask Lily out, but since her break up with James was still fairly recent, he didn’t want it to appear as if he were preying on her.

And after just being reunited with Lily, Severus didn’t want to risk her pushing him away.

So for the time being, Severus contented himself with Lily’s friendship.

At least that way, Lily would be in his life.

At least that way, Severus could sit beside the woman he loved.

One evening, while Severus laid in bed, Dumbledore’s words replayed through his mind and he smirked.

The more you seek the light, the more the light will seek you.

Perhaps Dumbledore had been onto something after all…..

—————————————————————

By the end of the summer, secretly, Severus and Lily were once again, the best of friends.

But Severus’s luck seemed to be improving while Lily’s seemed to be draining away.

Sitting in a muggles doctor’s office one afternoon, Lily wiped away tears from her green eyes as the doctor frowned at her and repeated, “I’m very sorry, Miss Evans, but it’s really in your best interest if the surgery is performed right away. The hospital will call you to schedule the procedure within the next week.”

Lily left the muggle doctor’s office weeping and as soon as possible, she consulted with a healer in Hogsmeade who unfortunately didn’t offer much better news.

“I’m sorry, love.” The healer, a kind woman in her fifties, frowned. “I can buy you another year, but…..I’m afraid that the muggles are right about this. It’s going to have to go! All of it…….I know this must be devastating to a young woman of your age.”

With a heavy heart, Lily accepted the healer’s assessment.

The healer frowned in sympathy when Lily left after her treatment, still crying.

A year?

A year…..that was it?!?!

When Lily returned to her apartment, she sat on the sofa and sobbed, but after an hour passed, Lily used her courage and pulled herself out of her self pity.

Very well.

It was what it was.

If Lily couldn’t change her situation, then she was determined to work around it.

Lily spent a few days doing some research.

Lily visited some muggle facilities, she made some calls, she looked at her bank account, and calculated her wages.

If her parents had still been alive, Lily could have gone to them for help, but Lily knew that she was alone.

Petunia, her sister, would offer no sympathy.

And that was alright.

Lily kept her heart held high.

Lily was a Gryffindor.

Lily would be fine all on her own, after she had a little help, but she needed to use a little cunning.

And no one new cunning better than a Slytherin…...

—————————————————————

Severus, known to his students as Professor Snape, was seated at his desk one evening, working diligently on grading essays when a knock came on his office door.

Startled, Severus narrowed his eyes and looked up.

“Come in….” Severus called suspiciously.

The door creaked open and to Severus’s shock, Lily stepped inside. “Hi, Sev….”

“Lily!” Severus blinked. “What a surprise…..”

Severus tried to ignore the way that his heart sped up at seeing Lily’s beautiful face walk right into his office and into his evening.

Severus didn’t know it yet but Lily was about to walk into his life more than he could have imagined……

“Sorry to bother you.” Lily said with a nervous laugh. “I just….Um…...this is incredibly awkward, but I’ve come to ask you something…...A favor, of sorts.”

“It’s no bother at all.” Severus replied with a purr, trying not to stare at the way Lily’s shimmery, red hair fell elegantly over her shoulder as she sat down in the chair across from him. 

Lily was quiet for a moment, but eventually, she cleared her throat and looked shyly down at her hands, “Sev, do you remember when we were children?”

“Yes.” Severus replied.

Oh, Severus remembered those times very, very well.

“Do you remember the doll I used to carry around?” Lily asked with a giggle.

“Yes……...Samantha?” Severus asked, calling Lily’s favorite toy by name.

“You do remember!” Lily chuckled, looking back up at Severus. “Well, you know, she was a baby doll and I loved playing with her. I always liked to pretend I was her mother……”

As Lily fell silent again, Severus couldn’t help but wonder where this was going……

“Anyway,” Lily went on, the happiness vanishing from her voice as she dared to reveal her predicament to Severus. “I…….I need to have a surgery……..Around this time next year…...I’ve been to our doctors and I’ve been to the muggles…..I’m afraid it can’t be avoided.”

Severus was concerned for Lily’s health but a part of him felt more at ease.

Alright, Lily needed money.

Well of course Severus would give his beloved Lily money.

Severus wasn’t a wealthy man by any means, but to get Lily what she needed, Severus would work for free for the rest of his life if he had too.

“Lily, there’s no need to worry, I can secure any amount necessary.” Severus reassured Lily.

Lily blinked her bright, green eyes at Severus. “Oh, no, Sev! It’s not about money! I-I have the money! Uh…..you see, it’s a…...it’s a woman’s surgery….and there’s quite a few things they’ll have to…...take out.”

Lily swallowed and Severus narrowed his eyes at her.

On the outside, Severus Snape was stone, but on the inside, Lily was melting him down.

There was nothing that Severus wouldn’t give Lily……

This was nothing Severus wouldn’t do for Lily…

Lily glanced down at her hands again. “And once those….things….those pieces of me...are gone, I obviously won’t be able to use them anymore……”

Severus’s eyes were practically slits in his face and his heart felt like it was about to explode it was beating so quickly.

“There’s places I could go and pay for…..” Lily alluded vaguely. “But I don’t…..I don’t really want to do that…….I’d rather……….” Lily swallowed again as she looked back up at Severus. “I’d much rather have…...your help……..Sev.”

Severus’s black eyes remained narrowed and his jaw clenched as Lily looked at him with a deep, intense longing.

Severus could not believe his luck.

Was this really happening?

Had his precious Lily really just come into his office and………..?

Severus had to be certain

“So, Lily, you’re asking me……” Severus summarized in his low, rich voice, wanting to make perfectly sure that he understood. “........for a child?”

“Yes, Sev.” Lily replied, her eyes boring into his. “I am.”


	2. Chapter 2 - Joys and wishes

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Harry Potter! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
—————————————————————

Severus sat and stared at Lily for a long moment with his eye brows knit together in disbelief.

For once, Hogwarts’ witty potions master was at a loss for words.

Severus thought that surely he was dreaming………

Or perhaps he had a fever…….

There was no way that Lily, his dear Lily, was really sitting in front of him, asking to carry and birth his child.

“Sev……...if you’ll help me, I-I don’t want you to worry. This won’t be a burden at all! I’ll never ask you for money or….or time...or anything like that!” Lily reassured Severus with a smile.

Lily thought she was being considerate, but really, she was just breaking Severus’s heart.

Lily thought that she would be, could be, a burden to Severus?

What a ridiculous thing to think.

“.....Why not adopt?” Severus asked.

“Oh, I’d love to adopt a child...or children, when I’m a bit older….This is just….it’s something I wanted to experience in my lifetime, you know, becoming a mum the old-fashioned way…...I don’t expect you to understand, Sev, you’re not a woman.” Lily laughed nervously.

Severus ignored the rush of blood to his groin as he realized Lily had sought him out for such a primal, intimate goal.

Still, Severus wanted to ask…...

“........Why me?” Severus pressed.

Lily seemed to get a bit uncomfortable and she tucked a stray strand of red hair behind her ear.

Severus’s black eyes followed the motion closely……

“Because you’re brainy, Sev, and very brave…… And I can trust you…….I can trust you with anything.” Lily said quietly.

Severus silently drew in a breath, trying not to let his head swell with pride.

Lily depended on him……

Lily was depending on him……...

When Severus failed to reply, Lily cleared her throat and went on anxiously, completely unsure of what Severus was thinking, “We can even sign some papers. You never have to meet him or her if you don’t want to. I won’t even put your name on the birth certificate if that’s what you wish!” 

“-That’s not what I wish at all.” Severus growled curtly, speaking as soon as Lily finished.

Leave his name off the birth certificate?

Never meet his own child?

Hardly……….

Severus Snape had never imagined himself becoming a parent, but now…..

As if Severus would miss such a wonderful opportunity to insert himself into Lily’s life in such a crucial way!

Every time Lily looked at the child, their child, she would be reminded of Severus……

Severus also knew that though Lily was certainly strong and capable, throughout the process, at least at some point, there would be a time when she needed him……….and he would be there.

But the cold, cutting tone in which Severus replied to Lily conveyed none of that……

Lily took Severus’s response as a refusal.

“Oh.” Lily said flatly, her smile fading into a frown at the tense expression on Severus’s face. “I see…..”

“I’ll gladly help you, Lily.” Severus replied, trying to keep his voice calm so as not to reveal his excitement. “But if I do…….I don’t want…. to sign papers…... and I don’t want my name stricken from history.”

Lily brightened up when she realized that Severus was actually agreeing. “Oh, Sev! Thank you so much! You have no idea what this means to me!”

Severus kept staring at Lily and as he did, he tried not to sigh with longing.

Perhaps if Severus had already confessed his love, they might be having this very conversation in an entirely different manner…...

“You said you have one year?” Severus reiterated, ignoring Lily’s thanks.

“That’s right, so…...you know…..we’ll have to…..see to things right away.” Lily said sheepishly.

“.......Right away?” Severus asked, his black eyes widening.

“You know…..I’ll have the surgery in a year, so I need to get on with it now. It’ll take forty weeks and I’d rather have a recovery period before the operation. Don’t you think that’d be best?” Lily blinked.

Severus swallowed thickly and managed to whisper, “.........Yes.”

Oh……

Lily wanted this to happen immediately…..

Severus became a bit dizzy all of a sudden and he wasn’t quite sure why.

Lily wanted him, or, rather, his help, immediately…..

“I know my cycle really well, so, the thirty-first should be good.” Lily added.

“Good?” Severus croaked dryly.

“You know…..for us to try.” Lily said quietly. “I…..I don’t want to go to one of those muggle places where they just collect a bit of me and a bit of you and mix it together, that seems so….cold. I don’t know, I was imagining we might try it the natural way…...if that’s alright with you, of course, Sev? Surely we could manage it!”

Severus’s heart slammed in his chest.

“Ah…..” Severus replied, working hard to hide his swirling emotions. “Very well………..I’ll brew some fertility potion, too. It may help.” 

“Oh yeah, that’d be great, Sev!” Lily said with a bright smile.

Severus swallowed again and nodded at Lily.

Before Lily stood to go, Lily reached over and grabbed Severus’s hand and looked deep into his eyes.

Severus was trapped under Lily’s hypnotic, emerald gaze while she spoke, “You really don’t know what this means to me, Sev. I’m not sure how I can ever repay you, but just wait, I’ll find a way!”

With a happy giggle, Lily left Severus alone in his office and Severus closed his eyes for a second.

Repay him?

Love me, Lily……… Severus thought, All I’ve ever wanted was for you to love me.

————————————————————

It was October.

The thirty-first was on a Friday, which was convenient, but the thirty-first was also on Halloween, which was very inconvenient.

As a Professor and the Head of Slytherin, Severus was required to attend the Hogwarts Halloween dinner, but he had already arranged to cut his evening short.

In the meantime, Severus and Lily continued their visits and chats as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

As if they hadn’t made an arrangement with each other to conceive a child…….

Both Lily and Severus were nervous, overjoyed, and terrified, but neither were going to tell the other about that.

In the evenings, after classes were over, Severus brewed several batches of fertility potion, seeking the best quality.

Severus also did his best to improve himself in hopes of becoming more desirable to Lily.

Although, even once Severus was clean and dry, his hair neatly combed, and his black robes pressed, Severus looked in the mirror and frowned at his reflection.

Severus was not tan, his skin was pale.

Severus’s eyes were not an alluring blue or green, they were just plain, ordinary black.

Severus wished that he looked more like James Potter, roguishly handsome.

If Severus knew that Lily spent nights thinking about him instead of James, he would have felt much better about himself……...

Finally accepting his appearance, Severus used his small amount of remaining spare time to read every romance novel that he could find.

On the thirty-first, Severus wanted Lily to sweat and scream and claw at his hair with her nails as he took her into his arms.

Whether or not Severus was handsome, he was determined that on the night when Lily came to him to conceive a child, their child, his name would be on her lips.

Severus intended to make love to Lily like she was some kind of goddess.

Because to Severus, Lily was.

————————————————————

“May I help you, miss?” The kind shopkeep, a friendly woman in her late forties, asked as she watched Lily browse.

“Oh! I was just….um, looking.” Lily said with a shy blush.

Lily was very much out of her comfort zone in the muggle lingerie shop.

Severus and Lily were alike in many ways.

Severus and Lily both lacked confidence towards the other.

Not to mention the feelings they both secretly shared…..

Lily doubted that she was enough for Severus and so, she was shopping for something that would make her more appealing to her soon-to-be lover.

If Lily knew the true extent of Severus’s love and desire for her, it would have saved her time and money.

“......For anything in particular, miss?” The shopkeep asked with a knowing smile.

“Well…..something rather special.” Lily explained with a blush.

“Ah~, for your husband, dear? You look awfully young to be married!.....Or is it for a gentleman friend?” The shopkeep smirked.

“Um…...yes.” Lily said, too humiliated to delve into particulars.

The shopkeep blinked at Lily and decided to go another route with assisting her customer, “What’s his favorite part about you, dear?”

Lily’s cheeks went apple red as she imagined what Severus would choose as his favorite part of her…..

Did he even have one?

Severus had never approached Lily or flirted with her, for all she knew, Severus may have thought she was disgusting.

And if not, was that really a fair question?

Severus had never seen Lily naked before.

How could Severus or Lily possibly know his favorite part about-

“.......Or his favorite color?” The shopkeep pressed.

The shopkeep walked Lily around the store and towards the back, Lily stopped when she found herself gazing at a trio of mannequins dressed in lacey unmentionables that were a beautiful shade of Slytherin-worthy….

“Green.” Lily said with a confident smile. “He does love green.”

The shopkeep grinned, eager to make a sale and pleased that she had gotten somewhere with Lily. “Alright, then love, let me show you all that we’ve got~.”

————————————————————

October thirty-first arrived.

Several of Hogwarts’ students, especially the Slytherins, were quick to notice that Professor Snape made a rather hasty exit from the Halloween dinner in the Great Hall.

Throughout the meal, whispers had been running around the room as to why Professor Snape looked even angrier than usual as he sat at the table.

While he ate, Severus’s scowl had been positively menacing. 

But no one in the Great Hall, no one in the entire world, knew what was on Professor Snape’s mind………

Of course, no one ever knew that, and that was what Severus preferred.

Once he left the Great Hall, Severus glided down the castle corridors and quickly made his way into his living chambers.

Lily was coming to Severus since Hogwarts offered more privacy and protection, it would be much safer than her apartment.

It would be more intimate, too……….

Once Severus was inside his rooms and the door was locked behind him, Severus spent the next half an hour quickly cleaning himself up and making a great spread of soft sheets and velvet blankets on the bed.

Severus lit a few candles in his bedroom, and quickly dusted the damask curtains that hung from the high canopy of his four-postered bed.

Once he was finished, Severus stepped back and admired the room.

It looked……….presentable.

Actually, Severus’s bedroom looked very comfortable, warm, and inviting.

Severus was trying to provide Lily with a sort of nest, a place where she felt safe and relaxed.

And loved………..

Severus frowned.

Severus wanted Lily to feel loved, that was very important to him.

But that was so difficult to do without revealing his true feelings for her!

A knock came at Severus’s door and his heart caught in his chest.

Oh dear………

This was it.

Severus drew in a breath and quickly walked down his short hallway to answer the door.

What a cruel box Lily had trapped him in…….

Severus couldn’t possibly admit his love to Lily now, it would look too…...odd.

Lily would think that he was just trying to ease her mind, that he was voluntarily sacrificing his freedom to support her dream of motherhood.

But that wasn’t true……

That wasn’t true at all……..

Severus reached out a hand and opened his door, his black eyes shining with secret joy although his facial expression remained unchanged while he greeted his darling, “....Lily.” 

“Hey, Sev.” Lily smiled at him from the stone corridor.


	3. Chapter 3 - Garters and Glances

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Harry Potter! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
—————————————————————

Severus moved aside and allowed Lily to step into his chambers. 

As Lily walked past Severus, he caught the faint, teasing scent of her perfume.

Lilac and jasmine……..

Though his heart started to race, Severus calmly closed the door behind Lily and turned to face her.

“You look very handsome, Sev.” Lily smiled, trying to alleviate some of the awkwardness that filled the air.

However, the fact that Severus didn’t really know how to take a compliment, especially from Lily, only increased the tension, “..........You look…….lovely.”

Severus was wearing his usual black robes.

Lily was dressed in a gray, skirted peacoat.

Severus thought that Lily looked far better than just lovely, but he didn’t know how to say anything else without sounding……..rude.

“Thanks, Sev….” Lily said with a bashful grin as her cheeks turned a demure shade of pink. 

Lily’s blush was genuine.

Oh……..

Did Severus really think that she looked lovely?

“Shall we…...begin?” Severus asked after a long pause lingered between them.

“......Sure!” Lily agreed as she nervously sat down on Severus’s sofa.

Severus assumed that surely after dating James, Lily was experienced in matters of sex.

If Severus had known that Lily was still just as innocent as he was, he may have been more at ease.

“Very well…..” Severus said in his low voice. 

Severus left the room for just a moment and he came back carrying a small vial full of a clear fluid. 

“I made quite a bit…..but this batch was of the finest quality.” Severus said, handing the vial to Lily.

“Fertility potion?” Lily asked.

Severus nodded.

Severus kept his black eyes fixed on Lily while she opened the vial and drank it down.

Once Lily was finished, she handed the empty vial back to Severus.

“Will it make me…….feel any different?” Lily asked, not knowing what to expect.

“No.” Severus replied.

“That’s good, then.” Lily said with a gentle smile.

Severus sat the empty vial down on the small table in his living room and he walked over to sit beside Lily on the sofa.

A thousand unspoken words floated, unseen, through the air.

Lily glanced at Severus and found him looking back at her.

Severus and Lily locked eyes for a moment, both too frightened of the outcome to speak.

How often had Severus dreamed of spending his time at Lily’s side, of wrapping her in his arms?

Now, if only for the night, that was about to happen!

Lily had longed for Severus to look at her the way he was in that moment, as if she was the thing he wanted most in the world…….

If only Lily had been watching Severus as closely as he had watched her over the years, then she would have realized that was always how Severus looked at her.

“Severus,” Lily said finally. “I don’t want to force you to do this….if you’re uncomfortable……”

“I’m not uncomfortable.” Severus replied. “Are you?” He asked quickly.

Oh, dear!

Had Lily changed her mind?!

“No.” Lily shook her head. “Just nervous!” Lily said with a tense chuckle.

Severus drew in a silent breath.

Lily cleared her throat and went on, “Perhaps we should….um…..try a kiss first? Then, if you don’t want to go further, we could make an appointment for one of those muggle facilities, you know, where we each give our donations and they….mix them together.”

Severus was mortified that Lily mistook his hesitation for lack of interest.

“Let’s try a kiss first.” Severus replied quickly.

Lily nodded and slowly, painfully, they began to inch closer to each other.

Closer………

Severus maintained eye contact with Lily, breaking it only to glance down at her lips.

Closer……

Lily did the same and when her eyes once again met Severus’s, the heartbroken look of longing on his face shocked her.

Closer……….

Severus dared to raise a hand……

Closer……..

And just as Severus gently placed his open palm on Lily’s cheek to guide her towards him, their lips finally met.

Severus was careful to keep his kiss gentle and sweet at first as he supported Lily with his hand, a simple, romantic gesture that invited her to come closer.

Lily’s lips felt so good that Severus had to force himself not to moan.

Lily, to Severus’s surprise, playfully licked at his lips, enjoying his taste as she urged him on.

Lily draped her arms over Severus’s shoulder and he nipped at her lips, coaxing them open, fighting for the chance to explore her mouth with his tongue.

Lily obliged and let Severus slip inside, moving one hand up to grip a clump of his raven-black hair, which was still cool and damp from the wash he had given it not even an hour ago.

The room was filled with the sounds of their lips meeting over and over and they both lost track of time.

Severus and Lily pulled back to look at each other when Lily boldly crawled into Severus’s lap.

Lily’s cheeks were flushed and Severus found it hard to breathe.

Neither Severus nor Lily spoke because there was no need for words.

As easily as if she were a doll, Severus stood and carried Lily bridal style to his bedroom.

Their kiss had been exquisite, but it was just the beginning.

Severus couldn’t wait for Lily to experience how much he really loved her.

Lily couldn’t wait for Severus to see her lingerie.

—————————————————————

Once Severus and Lily made it into his bedroom, while Severus kissed Lily once more, he discreetly flicked his wand and the door closed behind them.

The candlelight in the room was soft and beautiful but Lily was so busy enjoying Severus’s kiss that she barely noticed.

Severus gently carried Lily over and sat her on his bed. 

Lily and Severus had always enjoyed a friendly competition with each other and that still held true as they started to race each other.

Lily’s hands began to undo the buttons over Severus’s chest while his smooth, elongated fingers pushed the skirt of her coat higher and higher.

After fumbling around for a moment, Lily pulled Severus’s robes off and Severus slipped Lily’s peacoat up under her bottom, across her hips, and over her head.

Lily’s emerald gaze glistened when she saw Severus standing in front of her, clad only in his boxers, the thin, lithe muscles on his chest and shoulders highlighted by the candlelight.

Severus’s black eyes were wide as he looked at Lily, but not because he was self-conscious.

Severus had been expecting Lily to have a dress on under her coat……

Right?

But……

There wasn’t a dress.

Lily sat in front of Severus, grinning coyly as his eyes traveled over her, taking in every inch, memorizing…….

Lily was wearing the lingerie set she had purchased from the shop.

Bright green lace, bra, panties, garterbelt hooked to sheer stockings………

A teasing, innocent bow between the soft swells of her breasts…….

Lily shifted on the bed and Severus felt his manhood jump as her breasts moved and the curves of her hips pushed against the constraints of her panties……...

Lily giggled and smiled at Severus after she’d given him an opportunity to have a good look at her, “Do you…….like it, Sev? I hope it’s not too much. I wanted you to, um, want me.”

Severus clenched his jaw.

Want her?

Want her?!

Lily was the only woman that Severus had ever wanted!

“Lie down.” Severus commanded, his low voice rougher than he meant for it to be.

Lily’s eyes widened but she obeyed.

Severus watched as Lily laid back……

His Lily…..

Submitted to him in his bed……..

To carry his child…...

Severus was nearly drunk off his comprehension of the situation as he crawled over Lily with the intention of splendidly ruining her.

Severus took up kissing Lily again, but he moved quickly from her lips down her throat, all the way to her breasts………….

Severus’s long fingers gave him an advantage.

In a split second, Lily felt Severus unclasp her bra and he dove into her beautiful, bare breasts.

Severus closed his eyes once Lily’s nipple was in his mouth, hearing Lily moan as he suckled languidly, nudging his face against her soft mounds.

By the time Severus moved to the other side, Lily’s hands had wound into his hair so tightly that when he began to kiss his way down her abdomen, he glanced up at her, silently asking her to unknot her fingers just a bit so that he could move.

While the candlelight flickered, Lily’s cries rang out through his room, her silhouette writhing on the wall while Severus stripped her lacey scraps off and discovered her.

Severus teased Lily at first with his fingers.

While he did, Lily nearly jumped off the bed.

But it wasn’t enough for Severus.

Severus wanted Lily to be louder.

Severus wanted Lily to feel more.

Divesting her of her remaining, scanty garments, Severus found the perfect, secret place to kiss Lily while he pressed his nose against the top of her womanhood and soon after, Lily screamed his name as she fluttered around him.

Lily was gasping and Severus was struggling to breathe normally when he pulled away, took off his boxers, and slowly inched himself inside of her a moment later.

Severus held Lily tightly and as she dug her nails into his shoulders, he felt something give way inside of her and he gasped……

That was……….

So Lily and James had never……..

“Be gentle, Sev!” Lily cried out as a ripping sensation deep in her core consumed her.

Severus worriedly pulled back, terrified he had hurt Lily, but as soon as he did, the pain disappeared.

“Gentle…..” Lily repeated as she pulled Severus back down on top of her. “Be gentle…..”

Severus moved his hips painfully slowly but to his relief, there was no longer any pain for Lily.

No pain at all……..

Severus began to rock his hips and soon the canopy on his bed was swaying violently as he and Lily clutched onto each other while they coupled.

Lily cried out again as she reached her peak.

Severus was not far behind her.

Though he tried so hard to stay silent, Severus couldn’t hold back the husky growl that came from deep in his chest as he emptied himself inside Lily, filling her in the most intimate way.

Severus let his body slip from Lily’s and he brushed a strand of red hair from her face before they affectionately kissed again.

Severus and Lily had a standing agreement for mere procreation, but that sounded so cold.

And there had been nothing cold about the way that Severus and Lily had just made love to each other…...

—————————————————————-

But neither of them acknowledged that, worried about scaring the other off.

Once their breathing was normal again and the adrenaline stopped rushing through their veins, Severus and Lily laid beside each other in bed.

Lily desperately wanted to cling to Severus, to lay on his shoulder, to kiss at his chest…….

But Lily reminded herself that they weren’t really lovers, not officially.

If Severus had voiced the feelings that made silent tears well in his black eyes as he glanced over at Lily, the two would have been infinitely happier from that second forward.

Severus had just touched Lily, held Lily, kissed Lily, in the most intimate way possible and all he wanted to do was crush her against his chest and never let her go.

But Severus felt that would be too aggressive.....

Still, though, energized by the rush of oxytocin that had just washed through his veins, Severus found the courage to spread his fingers and clasp Lily’s hand in his.

Lily, still panting softly, looked over st Severus and smiled. “Thank you, Sev.” Lily said in a genuinely grateful tone.

Severus stared at the ceiling and gave a curt nod.

Lily thought it was to show his disinterest, but really, Severus was worried that the tears would fall from his eyes if she looked at Lily right then.

It was all a little too much to bear……

Lily let go of Severus’s hand and sat up.

Severus’s eyes followed Lily closely but he didn’t speak until she moved to stand from the bed.

“......Where are you going?” Severus asked.

The sound of his voice startled Lily and she looked over her shoulder at Severus, past her curtain of red hair, as she replied, “Home……...I’m sure you have lots of work to do.”

“Not tonight.” Severus replied. “If you’d like to stay…... my schedule is open.”

So was Severus’s heart but Lily didn’t know that yet…….

Severus took comfort from the glad smile that lit up Lily’s face as she shyly tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear and said, “Oh! Alright, Sev, I’ll stay for a while, then.” 

Lily laid back in Severus’s bed and as she pulled the covers over herself once more, a violent shiver ran through her.

“Cold?” Severus asked observantly.

“I just caught a chill, I’ll be alright.” Lily reassured him.

Severus moved to adjust the covers so he could tuck Lily in better.

Severus’s eyes widened when Lily took the opportunity his open arms presented and cuddled against his chest. 

“You’re quite warm, though.” Lily sighed.

Severus wasn’t expecting Lily to want to hold him and as happy as he was about it, Severus didn’t have a lot of experience cuddling someone.

Severus awkwardly bristled under Lily’s grasp, but he didn’t push her away.

While Lily melted against him, Severus slowly and stiffly put his arms around her.

Severus fought off a blush that threatened to discolor his pale cheeks as Lily wriggled against him.

The feeling of Lily’s softness pressed on top of his skin was a delightful torture and though Severus remained stoically silent, it was impossible for Lily to miss his arousal which poked very intrusively against her thigh.

Suddenly, Severus became an expert at snuggling and his hands began to glide over Lily’s skin in firm, confident motions.

Lily glanced up at Severus and as soon as he gazed into her bright, green eyes, Severus took his chance and crushed his lips against Lily’s.

Their kiss was soft and confident then, relaxed and wringing with knowing anticipation.

“.......Sev?” Lily asked breathlessly against Severus’s lips.

“Yes……...?” Severus replied, his low voice a deep purr.

“Do you think…….one more round would hurt?” Lily gasped.

Severus stifled a groan as Lily shifted her weight to lay on top of him, feeling his manhood drift along the round curve of her bottom.

“.........No.” Severus hissed through grit teeth.

“Good.” Lily said and when she saw the tortured look on Severus’s face, she laughed.

Severus was awed.

In a single night, Lily’s laugh, her green eyes, and her red hair had turned his bedroom into the most pleasant of dungeons.

—————————————————————

It was another few hours of sweat, passion, and cries and then afterwards, there was a blissful, comatose-like sleep that enveloped them both.

While they both slept, in the middle of the night, Lily whimpered at a bad dream that crossed her mind and Severus heard her.

Instinctively, Severus rolled onto his side and pulled Lily close to him.

There, feeling his protective embrace, Lily’s nightmare was chased away and a pleasant smile formed on her lips as she inhaled Severus’s scent.

Severus was with her.

Everything was alright……...

—————————————————————

Due to his workload as a professor and a spy, Severus was normally an early riser, but the sun was already high in the sky when he woke the following morning.

The first thing that Severus noticed was that Lily was no longer beside him.

Severus sat up with a start and looked around.

When he paused for a moment, heard nothing, and noticed that Lily’s clothes and handbag were gone, he sighed to himself.

He knew that Lily must be at work, but, Severus couldn’t help but be saddened by the fact that he didn’t even get to say goodbye.

Though Severus wouldn’t have declared his love for Lily right then, he was at least hoping to see her before she left…….

A wave of dreadful anxiety took hold of Severus and he rubbed one of his eyes with his hand.

Had it worked?

When would he see Lily again?

Severus felt himself be gripped suddenly by an odd mania and his emotions crescendoed to the brink of panic as he climbed out of bed and started to walk across the cold boards of his bedroom floor.

He had to see Lily again……

He had to see Lily again, soon!

Surely she would tell him! 

If it worked……..

Or if not…...

What if she didn’t?!?

What if she was angry with him?

What if………..

THUD!

Severus’s internal struggle was resolved quickly when his feet became tangled in something, causing his entire body to collide abruptly with the floor.

Scowling at his own clumsiness, Severus glanced down at his feet to see what he had tripped on.

Severus’s scowl relaxed as joy overcame him.

There it was……

Lacey, green, beautiful, and just mischievous enough to have slipped off the chair into hiding…..

Lily’s garter belt.

Lily’s garter belt!

Severus reached down and pulled the forgotten piece of lingerie away from his ankles.

Severus smirked to himself.

Severus was certain that Lily hadn’t left it with him on purpose.

Surely she didn’t……….

So then, it would be rude of Severus not to return Lily’s lost property.

Calmed by the knowledge that he had a good excuse to go and see Lily again, and soon, Severus stood up and placed Lily’s garter belt on the chair.

As Severus looked at the piece of clothing, he nearly went into a trance while he vividly remembered stripping it off of Lily’s waist the very night before.

While Severus dressed for the day, he kept glancing over at Lily’s forgotten garter belt.

Of course Severus would return it, but Severus was glad that Lily had left a piece of her behind.

It made Severus feel like Lily had never really left him that morning……..and that was a very good feeling to Severus, indeed~.


	4. Chapter 4 - Goals

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Harry Potter! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
—————————————————————

A few days later, Lily smiled to herself while she tended to her morning tasks in the apothecary.

It was Thursday.

Severus usually came by to purchase his ingredients on Thursday afternoons, once classes were finished for the day.

Just as Lily assumed, several hours later, the bell at the front door chimed and Severus walked into the apothecary.

“Hey, Sev!” Lily greeted Severus with quiet enthusiasm as he approached the counter and handed her his list of needed items.

“Hello, Lily.” Severus replied.

Severus looked at Lily intently and Lily blinked at Severus.

Each was hoping that the other would speak…...but neither did.

When Severus was quiet for a long moment, Lily cleared her throat and turned around to fill his order.

Severus’s voice sounded like a low rumble in his throat when he finally broke the silence and asked, “..........Feeling alright?”

Lily turned her head quickly to look at Severus and replied, “Just fine…...why?”

Severus’s face turned a whiter shade of pale as he fidgeted on his feet, hoping Lily would spare him from asking his obvious question out loud.

“Oh……” Lily said, feeling a bit silly as she realized what Severus was alluding to in a very subtle way. “I’m not sure I have any cause to feel different yet, it’s going to take more than five days to find out, you know.”

“Ah.” Severus nodded.

No, Severus did not know.

Severus Snape was not very knowledgeable about the intricacies of conception and pregnancy.

But he could learn…….

However, Severus’s ultimate goals were to insure Lily’s happiness and to win Lily’s heart.

The problem was that Severus didn’t know how to approach Lily about either.

Severus and Lily had quite an agreement between them and they had shared a great night together and now…….

Now what was Severus supposed to say?

Or do?

Severus didn’t want to invite Lily over again because he didn’t want Lily to think that he was trying to use her as a sex doll.

But, Severus didn’t want to push Lily away, either.

Erring on the side of caution, Severus decided that he would rather seem courteous and polite to Lily than brash and pushy.

“Please, Lily, let me know if you need anything. Anything at all…...” Severus said quietly while he gazed at Lily with sadness in his eyes.

Severus wanted to say more.

“That’s very kind of you, Sev.” Lily replied with a smile that had lost much of its original joy.

Lily’s heart ached.

That was it?

Severus paid for his order, turned, and left the apothecary.

Lily sighed to herself once Severus was gone.

That was it.

Lily frowned and laid her forearms down on the counter as she stood in the vacant apothecary.

Severus had asked about her, that was nice…..

But he hadn’t mentioned any more visits……

That wasn’t good.

Lily had needed assistance.

Severus had given it to her, like the good friend that he was.

That was all fine.

Lily supposed that should be happy with that.

But Lily frowned as she imagined that it couldn’t be helped……..

Lily knew that she couldn’t possibly just blurt out that not only did she want to be with Severus again, but that she would like to be with Severus, period.

Severus would think her current predicament had all been a rouse.

Lily laughed, thinking about the way that Severus was suspicious of others.

After her laugh, Lily’s smile didn’t return for the rest of the day.

The thing that bothered Lily the most about Severus’s brief visit was that he had come to the apothecary empty-handed.

Perhaps it had fallen off the chair…….

Perhaps Severus hadn’t found it yet……...

Or, perhaps Severus knew exactly what Lily had done and why.

Perhaps Severus had thrown it in the rubbish bin out of disgust…...

Lily didn’t know the particulars.

Lily only knew that Severus had not returned her garter belt, which she had purposely left in his bedroom for him to find after their passionate night together.

And that was very upsetting to Lily, indeed! 

—————————————————————

If Lily had known Severus’s real motive, she would’ve had a bright grin across her face.

Lily had left her garter belt behind for Severus as a calling card, but Severus chose to treat it as a keepsake, at least for the moment.

Originally, Severus planned to return Lily’s garter and that would give them a practical reason to see each other again.

But Severus discovered just how much that he liked having a piece, even just a small piece of Lily with him in his room.

Every evening, Severus glanced over at Lily’s garter, which hung on the chair, before he went to sleep and imagined Lily would come and join him in a few minutes.

Every morning, Severus looked over at Lily’s garter and pretended that she had just gotten up before him, but surely she would come in and kiss him good morning very soon.

After the first two or three days passed, Severus decided that he was not interested in giving Lily her garter back at all.

Wasn’t it enough that he had to let her go after their exquisite night together?

Wasn’t it enough that he had to pretend to be satisfied that they were friends and nothing more?

After Severus left the apothecary on Thursday, he nearly choked as Lily’s words echoed in his mind while he walked down the street in the chilly November twilight.

That’s very kind of you, Sev.

Severus grit his teeth to hold back the tears that threatened to well in his eyes.

—————————————————————

November was an annoyingly busy month.

Lily and Severus did not get to spend much time together outside of his visits to the apothecary on Thursday afternoons.

Unfortunately, several weeks in a row, a line of impatient customers formed behind Severus, which forced him and Lily to keep their conversations brief and professional.

In his spare time, Severus had started reading books and medical journals on fertility and pregnancy.

If his coupling with Lily had been successful, then Severus was determined to take care of Lily, even if he had to do that from afar.

And………

If their union had not been successful, then Severus was more than ready to try again~.

—————————————————————

Lily still wasn’t certain about the outcome.

With Lily’s health problems, sometimes she missed entire menstrual cycles, and even when she didn’t, her periods were often delayed, followed by a punishing arrival.

But by December, Lily was more than three weeks late, and so, she scheduled an appointment with her doctor.

Just to check…….

Just to see………

Lily didn’t admit it to herself, but she was frightened.

What if…...it hadn’t worked?

What if her doctor told her it was too late, that it would never happen?

……...That she actually needed her operation right away?

But………

Lily smiled as she thought…...

What if it…...had…..worked?

How terrifyingly wonderful would that be?

—————————————————————

Lily’s uncertainty was quelled one morning, a few days before her doctor’s appointment.

Standing at work, at ten-fourteen, Lily was fine.

As soon as the clock struck ten-fifteen, a sudden, overwhelming, wave of nausea gripped Lily and sent her dashing into the washroom.

For a miserable moment, Lily was quite sick, but by ten-sixteen, she felt fine, as if nothing had happened at all.

It was so brief and so intense that Lily imagined the orange juice she had for breakfast had probably spoiled, but the next morning, the same thing happened.

Ten-fourteen, fine.

Ten-fifteen, sick.

Ten-sixteen, fine.

The next day was the same and so was the day after that……...

Lily’s doctor’s appointment was Thursday evening, but she wore a confident smile.

Lily still wanted to hear the doctor’s advice, of course, but she already knew the answer……..

Lily was carrying Severus’s child.

—————————————————————

On that Thursday, Severus’s morning classes were postponed due to an urgent repair in the dungeon.

Severus was annoyed by the inconvenience, but he decided to use the adjustment to his schedule to surprise Lily and maybe find a quiet moment to chat with her.

At ten minutes after ten, the apothecary doorbell chimed when Severus stepped into the shop.

Lily was behind the counter, standing between the storage room and the bathroom, feeling fine, but anticipating what was to come.

Lily’s eyes narrowed when Severus walked in.

Ten-eleven.

Oh no!

Of all the times Severus could have chosen to drop in, did it have to be at that exact moment?!

“Hey, Sev!” Lily called urgently.

Severus saw the tension in Lily’s face and it concerned him.

What was wrong?

Lily normally looked happy to see him, but not today…....

“Hello,” Severus replied as he walked up to the counter and pulled his list out of his robes. “.......Are you alright?”

Ten-twelve.

“I’m fine!” Lily smiled brightly. “Give me four minutes and I’ll be right with you!”

Four minutes?

What an oddly specific estimate…..

Severus didn’t mind waiting, but he noticed that he was the only customer in the apothecary……....

“...........Alright…..” Severus replied.

Ten-thirteen.

“Um, Sev, I’m going to warn you, you may want to come back at ten-sixteen.” Lily said seriously.

“What happens at ten-sixteen?” Severus asked, narrowing his eyes at Lily. “What’s the matter? You’re acting very strange.”

Ten-fourteen.

“I don’t have time to tell you!” Lily replied.

Severus’s gaze followed Lily’s fingers as she gathered her long, red hair into her hands and pulled it back.

As soon as ten-fifteen arrived, Severus watched a sickly green shadow cover Lily’s beautiful face and she whirled around, racing into the bathroom.

Severus’s eyes widened when he heard Lily start to wretch.

In one swift motion, Severus leapt over the apothecary counter to get to Lily, his black robes swirling elegantly around him.

While Lily was busy being sick, she became vaguely aware of someone standing behind her comfortingly.

Gentle hands replaced hers and held her hair back for her……..

Once Lily finished and flushed away the mess, she swallowed, breathing hard but feeling better.

Ten-sixteen.

Lily turned her head and saw Severus crouched dutifully behind her, holding her red hair out of the way, with a look of deep worry etched into his face.

“You didn’t have to do that, Sev…….Thank you, but it’s ok…..I’m alright. I feel much better now.” Lily said with a wry smile, trying to reassure Severus,

The look that Severus was giving her almost made Lily uneasy.

Severus looked so worried……….

“So……….it’s true, then?” Severus asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Lily blushed when Severus’s black eyes flickered down to her flat belly.

“I…..I don’t know for certain, yet.” Lily replied quietly. “But I’m fairly sure…..this has been going on for several days now, so…….”

Severus was silent but he did not let go of Lily’s hair, although it was clear that she no longer needed him to hold it for her.

“I have an appointment with the doctor this afternoon.” Lily added.

Severus was still silent and he was still staring at Lily with that agonized look of concern on his face.

Lily thought that Severus was in shock or that he was angry, for some reason.

Severus was feeling a lot of emotions, but anger wasn’t one of them.

Finally, Severus remembered himself and let go of Lily’s hair.

Lily cleared her throat, but she wasn’t anticipating his next question.

“..........May I come?”

Lily blinked at Severus.

Severus had his jaw clenched as if he were expecting Lily to strike him while he waited on her answer.

“What?” Lily asked.

“May I come with you……..to the doctor?” Severus asked in his low, slow voice.

“.........Sure.” Lily shrugged. “That would be…..that would be lovely! I’m actually rather nervous about it!” Lily laughed.

It felt good to Lily, to tell someone she was nervous.

Lily was elated that Severus wanted to go with her.

Severus was overjoyed that Lily hadn’t pushed him away.

————————————————————

When their confirmation arrived later that afternoon, the news felt unreal to Severus and Lily both.

Severus had been pacing outside the room while the doctor examined Lily.

Severus was nearly consumed by his thoughts when the door swung open and Lily’s doctor beamed at Severus, drawing assumptions.

But it was Lily’s face that gave it away……

Severus walked towards Lily, his body seemingly light and limber as he focused on the bright, beaming, jubilant smile on her face as she sat on the bed.

“........Yes? Is it…..is it true?” Severus questioned Lily, kneeling down in front of her slowly.

“Yes, Sev! Yes!” Lily cried, throwing her arms around Severus and hugging him tightly before she could stop herself.

Severus stiffened at the sudden contact, but when he heard Lily’s heart beating in her chest, he relaxed and closed his eyes for just a second.

Given the situation and Severus’s interaction with Lily, Lily’s doctor surmised that they were married.

Lily was beyond happy and she sat listening quietly and attentively to the doctor’s recommendations, but Severus had never experienced such an unignorable urge to learn.

Severus asked question after question after question….

Lily’s appointment slot had only been fifteen minutes long, but it was nearly an hour later before she and Severus finally left the doctor’s office.

—————————————————————

By the time Lily and Severus stepped out of the building, it was dark and the air was cold.

Lily grabbed Severus’s hand and although the action surprised him, he happily held Lily’s hand in his own.

They walked together a short ways and then as they stood where they would part to go to their separate dwellings, Lily smiled at Severus.

Severus couldn’t help but smile back at Lily. 

Severus’s smile was slight, but it was a smile, and for him, that was something.

“Thanks, Sev! Thank you so much!” Lily said, the gratitude shining through her voice.

Severus said nothing as Lily let go of his hand, took a step back, and then turned around to walk away.

Oh, it felt so wrong……

Lily was walking away from him…..

And now she was walking away with his child growing inside her……..

Severus couldn’t stand it.

It was too much to bear.

Severus swallowed thickly and called out, “Lily!”

They were alone on the street so Severus wasn’t worried about someone overhearing them.

Lily turned around very quickly, as if she had been waiting on Severus to stop her.

“Shall we…….go back to my chambers for a bit? I have some ginger tea I could make for you.” Severus offered.

But Lily rammed a javelin through Severus’s heart and shook her head, “Sorry, Sev, I can’t! I have something that needs to be put in the oven at home and I have some soup for dinner.” 

But you’re already got something of mine in your oven, Lily. Doesn’t that count for anything? Severus thought mournfully.

“..........Would you like to have some?” Lily asked hopefully.

Severus brightened up a bit when he realized that Lily was inviting him to come home with her.

Without hesitation, Severus nodded.

Lily reached out her hand and the two apparated to her apartment.

Severus sat the table while Lily put her bread in the oven and heated the soup, serving them both their meal a short while later.

While Lily chatted to Severus about their happy news, Severus listened, but he was busy thinking.

A child…...

Lily was going to have his child…….

Severus’s black eyes glistened like burning coals as Lily spoke.

Lily wasn’t talking like it was her baby anymore, no……

Lily was talking like it was their baby and that’s what made Severus happy.

Severus vowed to be beside Lily every step of the way. 

Supporting Lily, that would be an honor and a pleasure for Severus.

…..But sooner or later, Severus knew he was going to have to tell Lily just how deeply in love with her he really was....


	5. Chapter 5 - Acid on Silk

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Harry Potter! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
—————————————————————

A week later, Severus stood at the front of the potions classroom with his robes hanging elegantly at his sides while he spoke.

“Today we’ll have our final lesson before exams begin next week.” Severus announced to his second class of the day.

Severus’s mouth was addressing his students but his eyes were watching the time.

Ten-thirteen.

“I expect you all to pay close attention today. The subject we’ll be covering is quite complex and you can be certain the topic will appear on the exam.” Severus added.

Ten-fourteen.

The students in front of Severus shifted in their seats, clutching their textbooks while they waited for Professor Snape to go on.

Severus spoke again, “Now, if everyone will turn to…...”

Ten-fifteen.

Severus flicked his wand, freezing his students in their seats before he quickly apparated straight into the apothecary where Lily worked.

Severus made it just in time to dash after Lily into the bathroom and hold her hair back until she finished her morning purge.

Ten-sixteen.

Once Lily’s nausea subsided, Severus quickly made sure that she was alright, and in an instant, he apparated straight back to his class and unfroze his students before they even realized what had happened.

“............page three hundred and ninety-four.” Severus said slowly.

Professor Snape’s students obediently did as he instructed, but some of them blinked in confusion while their fingers turned the pages of their books.

How odd.

Sometimes, it really did feel like it took Professor Snape forever to speak……..

—————————————————————

That was Severus’s and Lily’s new morning routine.

Each day, Severus came to comfort Lily while she emptied her stomach at her body’s urging.

Lily was touched by Severus’s kindness.

Lily thanked Severus each time, although she did remind him that he wasn’t obligated to comfort her.

But helping Lily in any way brought Severus happiness…...

Severus wanted to support Lily, to stand beside Lily, to be there for Lily in whatever way possible, even if he just held her back while she was sick.

Besides, it also gave Severus an excuse to see Lily every day and to ask how she was doing.

However, another week and a half passed and the end of the semester came as the holidays arrived.

When class was no longer in session, Severus was able to stay and chat with Lily past ten-sixteen.

“So, not teaching today, Sev?” Lily asked one Monday morning.

“No, not today. Exams finished Friday, so until January, it’s all desk work.” Severus replied.

“That’s good.” Lily nodded.

“Yes, I’m ready for a break from those dunderheads.” Severus commented.

A break spent with you, Lily, would be ideal….. Severus thought to himself.

Severus remembered how much Lily usually enjoyed the holidays but for some reason, she didn’t seem as exhilarated about the season as she had been in Severus’s memories.

“I suppose you’ll be going home to your family, then?” Severus asked.

“Ah…...no.” Lily said sadly. “My parents, they passed away in a car crash a couple of years ago, so…...And Tuney doesn’t want anything to do with me, I’m afraid……..we had a falling out, you see.” 

Though Severus wanted very much to invite Lily to spend the holidays with him, he felt that it would have seemed inappropriate as a sad silence, that was heavy with Lily’s statement, settled between them.

“I’m very sorry to hear that.” Severus nodded. “You have my deepest condolences.”

“Thanks, Sev. It’s alright.” Lily shrugged. “Both mine and Tuney’s names are still on the deed to the house, so we take turns looking after it. I figured I might drop by, just to check on the place.” 

Before Severus replied, a happy thought filled his heart with the rich drippings of a fresh hope.

So Lily was going to be home alone for the holidays, in her parent’s empty house…….

Which was right next to Severus’s childhood home……...

Severus’s parents had abandoned the property not long after he graduated, leaving it in his care…….and he had wisely chosen not to sell it.

A smile curled in the back of Severus’s mind.

Come to think of it, Severus also needed to go and check on his dwelling in Spinner’s End.

And if Severus just happened to be there at the same time as Lily and he just happened to see her, then perhaps………

……..It wouldn’t look so odd if Severus invited Lily over for dinner.

………….As friends, of course~.

—————————————————————

On the twentieth of December, Severus apparated into the apothecary at ten-fifteen to comfort Lily, but he found that she had been temporarily replaced by a male clerk.

“I’m looking for Lily Evans.” Severus declared in his low, slow voice.

“Lily won’t be back until January.” The clerk shrugged. “She’s on holiday.”

Ah.

Severus didn’t waste a moment.

As quickly as he had appeared, Severus apparated out of the apothecary and back into his rooms at Hogwarts.

Within the span of a few, brief minutes, Severus packed a trunk, grabbed his heavy coat, and quickly journeyed to his old home in Spinner’s End.

As soon as he arrived, Severus threw his trunk into his room and then he peered out the window, across the street, to observe the Evans family’s residence.

Severus sat there vigilantly and watched all day, waiting for Lily to come.

But that didn’t happen.

That night, every hour, on the hour, Severus woke up and looked out the window, scanning over the property to see if any lights were on.

Nope.

Severus Snape was unbothered.

Severus would sit and wait for Lily however long it took for her to come home.

Even if it meant that Severus just sat and stared out of his window the entire holiday season.

—————————————————————-

Two days.

Two days passed before Lily came back to her old childhood home.

Severus had moved from the window only to eat, go to the bathroom, and sleep at intervals.

When Severus saw a taxi pull up to the house, he began to get anxious with excitement.

The taxi door opened and Lily stepped out.

Lily!

While Severus watched Lily finally walk up the front yard, his black eyes widened.

Alright…….

Alright…….

How long should he wait?

An hour?

Two hours?

Severus was mulling over how much time he should allow to lapse between Lily’s arrival and him knocking on her door when something caught his eye.

A moment later, Severus watched Lily walk away from her house, back up the front yard, and bend over to reach into the taxi that was parked on the street.

Severus watched in horror as Lily struggled to pull a huge box out of the car.

Severus’s breath caught in his throat as he imagined the slew of things that could go wrong.

Without any more thought to the time or how his sudden appearance may seem overly observant, Severus apparated.

What did Lily think she was doing?!

————————————————————

That was exactly what Severus wanted to know.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Severus snapped, his voice as cold as if he were speaking to one of his mischievous students as he appeared behind Lily.

Severus resisted the urge to admire the view he was receiving of Lily’s rounded bottom while she was bent over into the car.

Startled, Lily quickly let go of the box and straightened up as she turned around.

“Sev! You frightened me to death! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” Lily snapped back, laying a hand on her chest.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Severus repeated in an icy tone. “I just happened to look across the yard and find you like this? You have no business lifting heavy things.”

Sure.

Severus “just happened” to look across the yard.

Staring out the window vigilantly for two days straight qualified as that, right?

Lily frowned at Severus. “This box isn’t heavy, Sev, it’s just…..unwieldy. The doctor said nothing over eleven kilograms, it can’t possibly weigh that much.” 

“Move.” Severus commanded, gesturing for Lily to step aside.

Lily moved out of the way and Severus pulled the box out of the car.

“Lily…....” Severus sighed in disappointment. “I’ve told you many times to ask if you needed anything, anything at all.”

“I’m not going to trouble you to lift a silly box for me, Sev!” Lily giggled. 

“You couldn’t possibly trouble me with anything.” Severus replied very seriously.

Severus and Lily locked gazes until Lily blushed and looked down at her feet, trying not to smile.

Severus cleared his throat and glanced at the box in his arms, “So, then, where is this going?”

“Come on, I’ll show you.” Lily replied and she walked along, leading Severus into the house while the taxi drove away after Lily paid her fare.

Lily had Severus place the box in the living room and once she removed the lid, Severus saw it was full of seasonal decorations.

“I was coming just to check on the house, but you know, I was just feeling kind of…….sad….this year, so I’ve decided to stay for a bit.” Lily smiled at Severus. “At least I have the memories of when I was a little girl here, that’s more than what I have in my apartment. I would have apparated with all of this, but I didn’t want to risk breaking anything.”

Severus nodded and watched as Lily started to unpack the box. 

Severus did not have the same happy memories of his childhood that Lily did and that may have been why he had never invested much time or money into sprucing up the dwelling he had inherited.

Severus’s childhood home was dirty and dilapidated, but that was no matter, he would clean it as best he could and then Lily would-

“What about you, Sev? I didn’t know you’d be here too.” Lily added.

“I come back on breaks to look after my property. My parents moved out and they gave the house to me.” Severus replied. 

Severus just wanted Lily to respond and then with his next breath, he planned to invite her over.

That wouldn’t seem overly ambitious, that would look friendly and polite.

“Well since we’re both here, would you like to come over for dinner?” Lily blinked.

No!

It was unfortunate for both of them.

Severus was overjoyed and irritated at the same time.

Severus wanted to ask Lily to come for dinner!

Severus wanted to cook for Lily!

Now he couldn’t possibly……

Enough.

Enough games.

“I’d love to, but I was about to ask you the same thing.” Severus revealed, chuckling dryly. “Though I must admit your house is more desirable than mine.”Severus added as he glanced around.

Petunia and Lily had kept the house in good condition, it looked as neat and as comfortable as if Mr. and Mrs. Evans were still there.

“I can’t fight you about that, Sev.” Lily shrugged. 

“Perhaps I can bring something, then?” Severus asked. 

Severus could still make something special for Lily, that would be good…..

“Alright…..do you have anything for dessert?” Lily asked. “I saw the bakery was closed when I rode through town.”

“Of course.” Severus replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

No, Severus had nothing for dessert, but he would get whatever Lily wanted, at whatever cost necessary.

“Is there anything in particular you’d like?” Severus asked.

Aanything for dear Lily……

“Chocolate would be lovely!” Lily said with a smile.

“Very well.” Severus nodded.

“......And some lemon.” Lily added.

“Aright.” Severus replied.

“.......And just a bit of pickle.” Lily requested.

“........Certainly.” Severus blinked.

“Anything else?” Severus asked patiently.

“No, just that, I promise.” Lily smiled.

Severus turned to leave but before he did, Lily called over to him.

“Come back at seven?” Lily asked.

“Promptly.” Severus turned and nodded, then he narrowed his eyes at Lily as he commanded, “No lifting.”

“No lifting.” Lily agreed with a smile.

Severus left Lily’s and went back to his house.

Hmm…….

Severus was not a sweets lover.

Severus didn’t even have a granule of sugar in his kitchen but he needed a dessert, a good dessert, one that Lily would find delicious………by seven.

Severus wrinkled his nose in disgust when he thought of what Lily had asked for.

The chocolate and lemon was passable, Severus supposed, but the pickles?

Besides shopping for baking supplies, Severus would have to find a jar of pickles too.

————————————————————

Severus proceeded carefully.

Using one of his mother’s old cookbooks as a reference, Severus spent the majority of the afternoon working on baking Lily a decadent chocolate lemon cake.

Severus had never baked anything in his life.

Severus was a little apprehensive about the task, but baking and brewing potions both had one thing in common…...they involved chemistry.

And Severus was quite talented when it came to chemistry……..

Severus’s first attempt at the cake was decent, but the bottom was a little burned so he tossed it in the rubbish bin and tried again.

Severus was much more pleased by his second attempt at the cake.

Yes, the second one was much better.

Tall and thick, layered with supple-looking, chocolate frosting, by the time Severus had finished icing the cake and placing it on the serving plate, he smirked proudly to himself.

Perhaps potions weren't the only thing that Severus Snape could master…….

————————————————————

Sharply at seven, Severus arrived at Lily’s holding the chocolate lemon cake he had baked, with a jar of pickles tucked under his arm.

Lily welcomed Severus in and to Severus’s great pleasure, Lily admired the cake, exclaiming how wonderful it looked.

“I hope you enjoy it.” Severus nodded at Lily.

“I’m sure I will! It looks great, Sev!” Lily smiled. “Thank you!”

“It was my pleasure.” Severus replied.

That was not a lie…….

Lily had roasted some chicken and potatoes for dinner and Severus assured her that he was perfectly fine eating in front of the muggle television.

Severus despised muggle entertainment, but he knew that Lily had fond memories of it, so he said nothing against the programs they watched.

Severus was rewarded for his consideration.

After Severus and Lily had finished eating, while they stared at the screen that blasted noise into the room, Lily cuddled against Severus.

Severus blinked at first when Lily gently pressed her shoulder against his, but eventually, they settled together, with Severus laying an arm around her and Lily placing her head on his chest.

Just as a commercial came on, Lily stood suddenly and looked at Severus, “The cake! Sev! Were you going to let me forget?”

Severus watched Lily walk into the kitchen and remove two plates from the cabinets. 

“I-I don’t care for any.” Severus called out to Lily.

“‘Don’t care for any’?!” Lily blinked at Severus. “Sev, you made it! I know sweets aren’t really your thing, but at least try it! Look, I’ll cut you a very small piece, it’ll only be a couple bites.” 

“Do I have to?” Severus groaned.

“Yes, you have to.” Lily replied while she cut the cake and slid the pieces onto the dessert plates beside her.

Lily picked up the plates and padded back over to the sofa, holding hers while she passed the other to Severus.

Lily had indeed cut Severus a very, very small piece, it was barely more than a sliver, and for that, he was grateful.

But Lily’s piece……..

Lily’s piece had to be at least a quarter of the entire cake.

It flattered Severus when Lily tried a bite and closed her eyes, delighted by the taste that filled her mouth.

While Lily wasn’t paying attention, Severus allowed himself a small grin of triumph.

But that triumph was quickly replaced by horror…..

After her first bite, Lily laid her plate on the coffee table, stood, and walked back to the kitchen.

“Do you not like it?” Severus asked quickly, growing worried.

Had he interpreted Lily’s expression wrong?

Had Lily closed her eyes in disgust?

“Oh, no, I love it, Sev! It’s just missing a little something!” Lily smiled as she returned to the sofa a moment later.

Lily sat down beside Severus.

Severus blinked when Lily held the jar of pickles he had brought out to him and asked, “Sev? Can you open this?”

“Sure.” Severus replied.

Severus was confused but he opened the jar and handed it back to Lily.

That was when the tragedy happened.

Severus watched in shock as Lily sat the pickle jar down on the coffee table and placed a clean spoon inside.

Severus furrowed his brow as he saw Lily place a couple of pickles on her plate, right beside the chocolate lemon cake.

But Severus’s eyes widened when Lily took the spoon out of the pickle jar and began to douse her piece of cake in pickle juice.

“Lily, what on earth are you doing?!” Severus asked before he could stop himself, watching the pickle juice ooze through the decadent layers of chocolate lemon cake like acid on silk.

Lily glanced over at Severus and shrugged, “Didn’t I ask for chocolate, lemon, and pickle?”

“You don’t really mean to eat that…….” Severus challenged, clearly appalled.

“Oh, I do, though!” Lily grinned at Severus as she took a bite. Lily giggled after she swallowed, “I’m sorry, Sev! Where’s my manners? Would you like some?”

Severus’s face twisted in disgust when Lily offered him a bite of her pickle juice-soaked chocolate lemon cake.

————————————————————-

As the night went on, both Severus and Lily tried not to draw attention to the late hour.

Severus didn’t want to go and Lily didn’t want him to leave.

Although it would be too presumptive of Severus to ask to stay…….

And too forward of Lily to invite him, right?

So Severus and Lily forced each other to sit up on the sofa and stay awake, just so they could be together.

Severus had no trouble, he was no stranger to self denial.

Refusing to sleep was a small task compared with the daily weight that hung on Severus’s pale shoulders, but Lily……..

Lily may have been able to stay alert, but the life inside of her was dragging her eyelids down lower and lower as each minute ticked by…….

Severus won.

Lily broke first.

“Sev?” Lily asked, while the pattern signaling the end of the television broadcast plastered itself onto the screen in front of them.

“Yes?” Severus replied.

“It’s quite late, isn’t it?” Lily asked.

“It certainly is.” Severus sighed.

That was his cue to leave…….

“I’d better be going.” Severus added while he stood to go. “Thank you for dinner, it was…...lovely.” 

Severus wasn’t referring to the food……

“Sev! Wait!” Lily protested, sitting up straight and reaching out for him.

Severus’s tired, black eyes widened and he turned to face Lily.

“I……..it’s a silly thing, really. You’ll think I’m childish…...but….I’ve never spent a night in this house by myself before….” Lily said quietly.

Severus’s hopes rose alarmingly quickly.

“And I was going to ask…..” Lily swallowed. 

Severus’s pulse was pounding so hard, it could be seen through his throat….....

“Well, I mean............Do you really have to go?” Lily asked quietly.

Severus nearly exploded with joy.

“......No.” Severus replied after a moment, pretending to have to stop and think so he wouldn’t seem as eager as he felt. “I don’t really have to go, Lily.”

Lily smiled wryly at Severus and Severus felt a sense of comfort wash over him.

Severus quickly retrieved the few things he would need for the night from his home, put a charm around Lily’s so they could remain undetected and then the two settled in.

Into Lily’s bed, together……...

Lily conveniently didn’t have any extra sheets for the bare mattresses in any of the other bedrooms……

And there just weren’t enough blankets to spare for the sofa, so……..

There, on that chilly December night, Severus and Lily slept, once again, wound together.

It was the best sleep that either of them had since they had made love.

Lily had dozed straight off on Severus’s chest and Severus was quick to follow, folding his arms gently around Lily.

There was no sex that night, but Severus was not disappointed at all.

Severus had not wanted to stay for sex.

Severus had just wanted be with Lily.

————————————————————-

And so Severus and Lily began an awkward, tension-filled, happy dance around each other, one that was bursting with promise and filled with anticipation.

During that winter break, every day, at some point, either Severus came to Lily or Lily went to visit Severus.

Lily did the cooking.

Severus did the baking.

Severus was still at Lily’s side every morning at ten-fifteen to support her and all the while, Severus searched for an opportunity to tell Lily how he felt.

But no moment ever seemed right………

With the pregnancy in the way, how could Severus express his feelings for Lily without her dismissing his declaration of love as simple chivalry?

The last thing that Severus wanted was for Lily to think that his feelings for her were nothing more than just the result of responsible obligation.

And Lily was in an equally difficult predicament.

Lily had already promised to request nothing from Severus.

So in her current condition, Lily was frightened that if she mentioned she had feelings for Severus, he would think she was trying to use him to be the partner she had insisted that she didn’t need.

Lily sat and thought about it often, even though they didn’t really talk about the child much yet…….

When would there ever be a good time to tell Severus the longings of her heart?

————————————————————

A few days before the winter break ended, Lily was packing up her decorations, waiting on Severus to come and share lunch with her when a pesky headache started just as she bent down to put a candle in the box.

Lily frowned and raised her hand to her head.

Lily had a slight headache a few days ago, but it passed without consequence and it had been so slight that she hadn’t even mentioned it, attributing it to the cold weather.

But this………

This was…….

This was awful and it worsened by the second.

Immediate, pounding pressure that threatened to blast her skull open, sharp and sudden…….

Lily heard her heart beating in her ears as she reached a shaky hand out and pulled herself down into her father’s old armchair.

Lily exhaled slowly but her brow furrowed as the pain intensified, blurring her vision…….

In the haze of that drowsy agony, in the back of her mind, Lily grew worried as an unwelcome feeling of mortal dread crept up her spine…….

Something was wrong.

Lily needed to call for help.

Severus……...

Severus could help.

Her wand……..

The phone…….

Neither were close.

Lily blinked slowly as the room began to shimmer and wave in front of her eyes.

Severus……

Severus could……..

The last thing that Lily heard was the rushing sound of her own blood as it pounded forcefully through her veins……………

Maybe Severus couldn’t, after all.

—————————————————————-

“Lily?” Severus called as he knocked on the front door.

Severus stood, waiting patiently, but when no answer came, he scowled.

How odd.

Why would Lily not let him in?

It was well past noon……

Surely Lily wasn’t sick again?

Lily was never sick twice in one day.

Though it was considered rude to apparate unannounced into someone’s home, Severus was growing suspicious and he pulled out his wand.

In an instant, Severus appeared just on the other side of Lily’s front door.

“Lily?” Severus called out.

The house was dark and silent.

Lily wouldn’t have left to go anywhere, they had a lunch da-

Well, they had arranged to eat lunch together.

“Lily?” Severus called out as he stepped into the kitchen by the doorway.

The kitchen was undisturbed, nothing was out.

Lily hadn’t even started the meal preparation yet….

“Lily?” Severus called more urgently as his concern grew.

Severus glided through to the living room and his black eyes widened when they fell on……

“Lily!” Severus exclaimed.

Lily was sitting in her father’s old armchair with eyes closed and her face pale, clearly asleep.

But Lily’s head was slumped over in a most uncomfortable and unnatural position…….

Severus immediately swept over to Lily and gently took hold of her arm as he tried to wake her.

“Lily!” Severus called, giving her a gentle shake.

Lily didn’t respond.

Severus’s chest tightened as he tried again, “Lily!”

Severus shook Lily’s arm once more and when he saw her hand flop around, limp and uncontrolled, and her head roll to the side like a corpse’s, it frightened him almost as much as her failure to respond.

Severus was breathing hard as he hurriedly gathered Lily into his arms and nearly threw his wand, he apparated so quickly.

With a loud pop, Severus brought Lily to St. Mungo’s emergency department and he grabbed the first two nurses he saw, pulling on their sleeves as he frantically attempted to show them his ailing love.

“Please……….!” Severus beseeched the nurses, his low voice ringing with desperation. “Help her!”


	6. Chapter 6 - Forward

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Harry Potter! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
—————————————————————

The nurses at St. Mungo’s snapped into action, scooping Lily out of Severus’s arms, laying her on a bed, and wheeling her into a room.

Severus had tears pouring down his cheeks while a doctor rushed into the room and the medical staff began to flurry around Lily, running tests, examining, documenting, and recording.

Eventually, the urgency of Lily’s situation and the small size of the room she had been placed in forced the doctor to ask Severus to wait outside.

Severus reluctantly obliged…….

…….After three nurses forcefully pried his hand from Lily’s and threw him out into the hallway.

Severus went to return to the room but the nurses scowled at him and slammed the door shut.

Instead of interrupting any further, Severus forlornly watched through the window, since the blinds in Lily’s room had been left open.

Severus noted the anxious expression on the doctor’s face….....

Severus’s chest tightened with sobs when he focused on how lifeless Lily looked as she helplessly lay there with her green eyes closed……….

Lily……...

Severus clutched onto the hope that the doctor and nurses could manage to rescue his beautiful flower.

A veil of guilt enveloped Severus.

Had he wasted too many precious seconds by standing in the way?

Severus had never meant to hinder Lily’s care, he just wanted to stay with her so she would know that she wasn’t alone.

Severus let his guilt and worry swell as he brooded, mentally berating himself……..

Severus was ashamed to admit it, but he was far more concerned about Lily than the child she carried.

The child was a sweet promise…....

But Lily……..

Lily was everything to Severus.

Severus sighed as he thought.

How many opportunities had he had?

How many moments had he thrown away by remaining silent and concealing his heart?

Severus sucked in a breath between his clenched teeth.

The only thing that scared Severus more than losing Lily was losing Lily without her ever knowing how truly and deeply he really loved her……...

————————————————————

After what felt like an eternity time later, the doctor left the room first and then the nurses filed out behind him, spilling into the hallway.

“You can go in, now.” The doctor nodded to Severus. “We’ve got her stable for the moment, I’m just going to review her test results and then I’ll be back.”

“What’s the matter with her?” Severus demanded, his face gaunt and drawn. 

“I’m still working on that. Calm down, I’ve been in practice longer than you’ve been alive. The young lady and her little one will be well cared for under my watch.” The doctor reassured Severus.

Severus gave the doctor a cutting gaze before he swept past the man and into Lily’s room.

Severus felt his heart ache as he looked down at Lily while she slept.

Severus couldn’t hold back the soft, sad sound that escaped his lips as he studied how frail and small Lily looked as she laid there in the hospital bed dressed in a paper gown that was far too big, covered by sheets that were far too thin.

Severus reached over and gently took Lily’s hand in his.

When would the doctor return?

When would Lily wake?

Severus would have to wait.

It was alright, Severus had plenty of experience with waiting.

Waiting for his father to stop raging at him and his mother, waiting for James Potter to grow tired of harassing him and let him go, waiting for Lily to notice him as more than a friend……..

Years of practice had turned Severus into a man who was usually patient, but that afternoon in St. Mungo’s, as he sat waiting on the doctor to come in and Lily to open her eyes……..

…….That was some of the most difficult waiting that Severus Snape had ever done.

—————————————————————

The first thing that Lily heard upon her return to consciousness was the soft, swishing sound of Severus’s black robes as he moved slightly in the chair beside her bed.

As Lily slowly woke, she hazily blinked her green eyes open.

Lily was still dazed and confused.

While Lily took a moment to look around the sterile, bright, hospital room, she failed to recognize where she was.

But she did know who spoke to her.

“Lily?” 

“.........Sev?” Lily asked slowly, turning her head towards the direction of his voice.

Lily narrowed her eyes, trying to focus.

Yes, that was Severus sitting next to her……..

Lily shifted and the uncomfortable gown she had been placed in crunched under the stiff sheets.

That was when Lily realized…….

Crunchy, papery……

A hospital gown.

White sheets…..

Bright lights….

She was in the hospital.

Why was she in the hospital?!

Lily became startled and she moved to sit up hurriedly but Severus held her still, placing a firm but tender hand on her shoulder.

“Where am I?.......What happened?!” Lily asked.

“You’re in the hospital, at St. Mungo’s.” Severus replied, looking into Lily’s eyes as he spoke in a low, soothing tone. “What do you remember?” Severus asked.

“I…..my head….my head hurt….I was dizzy, I sat down in the chair and was going to send for help, but...now….now, I’m here.” Lily frowned, then her eyes widened as fear crept into her mind, “Is the baby alright?!”

“The child will be fine, the doctor assured me.” Severus said quickly to calm Lily down. “I found you slumped over and I couldn’t wake you, so I brought you here straight away.” 

“What happened?” Lily asked.

Severus shook his head, “The doctor hasn’t given you a diagnosis yet. I was with you, then they threw me out, then they let me back in, and the doctor stated that he was going to study your test results. He did say that you and the….little one….would be alright.” 

Lily looked into Severus’s eyes and the fear in her emerald gaze made him tighten his grip on her hand to reassure her.

Suddenly, it dawned on Severus….....this was his moment.

Surely, there would never be a better time to tell Lily how he felt.

Severus swallowed thickly and then he began, “Lily, I-“

Before Severus could speak his heart, a sharp knock landed on Lily’s door and a second later, the doctor burst into the room.

Severus closed his eyes for a moment in defeat.

No! 

So close!

“Alright, Lily, is it acceptable if I call you Lily?” The doctor asked his patient in a friendly tone.

“Sure.” Lily said.

Lily didn’t care what the doctor called her, she just wanted to find out what was wrong with her and her baby.

The doctor glanced at Lily’s chart in his hands and then at the monitors that hung all around her, “It looks like we’re doing a little better now…...just had a bit of a scare today. Is it safe to say you had a bad headache before you came to see us?”

“......Yes.” Lily said hesitantly, thinking back. “Yes, I did.”

“Alright…..” The doctor said while he noted that down in Lily’s chart. “I thought as much…So let’s talk about what’s going on, shall we?”

Oh, get on with it, man! Severus thought, forcing himself to stay calm.

“Alright.” Lily agreed, her voice tight with anxiety.

“There’s no immediate danger to you or baby.” The doctor explained with a smile, nodding at Lily. “Not for the moment, but this doesn’t bode well for your future. A young lady of your age, your weight, and your general health….save a few things, isn’t our typical hypertension patient, but…..” the doctor shrugged. “Sometimes in pregnancy, these things just happen. And it looked like, when I glanced through your chart, that this is your first child?”

“Yes.” Lily nodded.

“-Hypertension?” Severus asked, speaking over Lily he was so anxious to learn the fine details of what had gone wrong.

“High blood pressure.” The doctor nodded at Severus, “It’s actually a fairly common occurrence in expectant mothers, and it can be managed, it can.” Then the doctor turned his eyes back to Lily, “We usually don’t see it until later in the game though, and in many women, there’s no symptoms at all! So you can both understand why today’s episode is a little concerning…...but I’m going to send you all home with some literature on how we can work to avoid any further complications.” 

“......Further complications?” Severus asked.

“Unfortunately, if it can’t be managed, there are a few…...hazards…….it can be pretty serious.” The doctor said dismissively, not wanting to scare Lily, “But it looks like you’ll be in good hands, though.” The doctor smiled at Lily, as he gestured to Severus, “I’m assuming this is your…….”

Oh dear.

The doctor asked the question that neither Lily nor Severus knew how to answer in front of each other.

“He’s…..” Lily started to say.

“I……” Severus began.

Severus and Lily exchanged an anxious, tense glance, their eyes wide in bewilderment.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh……

What should he say?

What should she say?

Lily had been through a lot, so Severus displayed his chivalry, guarding his pride as well so he could avoid hearing the dreaded phrase fall from Lily’s lips…...

“I’m her friend.” Severus said tersely.

“My best friend.” Lily nodded at the doctor with a sad, disappointed smile.

Inside, Severus sighed to himself.

Her best friend……

“Oh.” The doctor said, clearly surprised that they weren’t a couple, “Well, then, do you have anyone nearby that can come and check in with you every once in awhile?” The doctor asked Lily.

“I live alone.” Lily shrugged. 

“But I can come by anytime she needs me.” Severus cut in. 

“-I see.” The doctor said, eyeing Severus and Lily suspiciously.

The pair that weren’t a pair.

What an odd situation…….

“Very well, I’ll sign the discharge papers and you two will be out of here shortly. My nurse is going to come in and go over some pamphlets with you, alright? There’s a diet plan and some exercise tips that might help.”

“Alright.” Lily nodded.

“Alright.” Severus replied.

The doctor left and Severus squeezed Lily’s hand as he gazed upon her.

Lily looked over at Severus.

The mutual longing in their eyes while they stared at each other was agonizing.

—————————————————————

Later that evening, Severus had Lily comfortably situated on the sofa while he cooked dinner for them both, following the diet guidelines that had been recommended by Lily’s doctor.

Severus served the meal and he sat beside Lily while they ate.

“Sev, you didn’t have to do this, really, I’m fine.” Lily laughed. “The food’s very good, though, you did a fine job.”

Severus nodded in response to Lily’s compliment, “Didn’t you mention your apartment lease renews next month?”

“Yes.” Lily shrugged. “Why?”

“Lily,” Severus began, looking at Lily intently. “Why don’t you move out and come stay with me? At least until the….child….arrives. You’d have help if you need it, and it would be an excellent way to save money.”

Severus wanted Lily to be with him so badly……

And Severus was also deeply concerned for Lily’s health…..

What better way to monitor her than if she lived under the same roof?

Lily seemed shocked. “Um, wow, Sev, I………..I don’t suppose that’s a terrible idea, actually…... as long as you don’t mind me being around.”

“Not at all.” Severus replied.

Not at all………

“But you…….don’t you despise that house?” Lily blinked, referring to Severus’s house in Spinner’s End, just a short distance away.

“It’s not my favorite place, no, but I can push that aside for you…….I mean, to help you.” Severus corrected himself, coming dangerously close to revealing his secret unintentionally.

“If you’d rather, we could stay here.” Lily shrugged. “I’m sure you and I can charm the outside so we can hide well enough, and you know, there’s a bit more room here.” 

“Alright.” Severus nodded in agreement.

Severus would gladly stay at Lily’s house instead of his own.

Severus’s house in Spinner’s End was a dark and gloomy place, full of dark and gloomy memories from dark and gloomy times.

It was not the ideal environment in which to welcome a baby……

“Alright.” Lily smiled, setting her plate down on the finding table once she finished.

After dinner, Lily and Severus quietly sat together in the living room for a bit.

Once Lily laid back against the sofa, after the ordeal she had been through that day, it didn’t take more than a minute or two for her to fall fast asleep.

“..........Alright~.” Severus said when he looked over and noticed that Lily had dozed off, laying the throw blanket from the arm of the sofa over her to keep her warm.

—————————————————————

On the first of February, Lily’s apartment lease ended.

While Lily was at work, during the afternoon lunch break at Hogwarts, Severus moved Lily’s things into the house.

Severus had already gathered and transported his few belongings.

That evening, once everything was arranged and settled, before Lily came home, Severus went shopping in Diagon Alley and came home with something new……..

Just a small something.

Lily arrived later that night, looking exhausted as she apparated into the foyer.

“Hello.” Severus greeted, looking up at Lily and standing to go over to the stove and serve her some soup, which he had so thoughtfully prepared.

“Hello.” Lily smiled tiredly. “Sev, you didn’t have to cook again.”

“It was no trouble.” Severus said while Lily sat down at the table.

Severus placed the bowl in front of her. “Here, you need to eat.”

“I know, I’m starving!” Lily laughed.

Severus sat across from Lily and watched while she ate her soup.

Severus had followed Lily’s diet plan to the letter.

Displaying his talents as potions master, using great precision, Severus had carefully selected, prepared, and added each ingredient to the soup.

Lily seemed pleased with the taste and Severus was satisfied with that.

Severus found that caring for Lily was always a satisfying experience…...

After dinner, Lily went to unpack her things in what used to be her parents’ bedroom.

Severus had taken Lily’s old room.

Severus would prefer no other………

Petunia’s room, which she had left empty and abandoned, had been designated to become the nursery.

And it really surprised Lily when she walked past the doorway……..

Lily stopped and backed up to peer into the room.

There, on the windowsill, sat a stuffed, toy dragon.

Lily smiled and walked into the room, stepping over to the window, she picked up the toy dragon and admired it for a moment.

Neither she nor Petunia had ever owned such a toy……..

It had to be new.

But where had it come from?

“Sev!” Lily called.

“Yes?” Severus answered quickly from across the hallway, looking up from placing his books onto a shelf.

Moving swiftly, Severus dropped what he was doing and came racing in towards Lily’s voice, fearing that something was wrong again.

“Did you buy this?” Lily asked with a grin, holding the little dragon as she looked up at Severus.

“Yes…..” Severus admitted. “I thought it was……”

“-Cute?” Lily giggled.

“-Appropriate.” Severus corrected.

Lily looked down at the little toy and her smile remained as she spoke, laying one hand over her midsection, “Well I’m sure that whoever’s in here will love it.”

Severus’s eyes followed the movement and Lily caught him looking as she glanced over at him.

“Would you like to see, Sev?” Lily asked with a smile.

Severus was hypnotized by the soft, luminescent blush that covered Lily’s cheeks.

“I-I’m not sure what you mean.” Severus replied.

Lily sat the toy dragon back on the windowsill and she took off her jacket, then her scarf, then her cardigan, until she was standing in front of Severus in a thin sweater, which had been her innermost layer.

Lily began to pull her sweater up and Severus felt an welcome tug run from his chest to his groin as he saw the first sliver of her beautifully pale skin……

Up and up and up……

Severus’s stare became even more focused when Lily pulled her sweater up high enough to reveal the slight curve that had developed on her lower abdomen.

It was still small and slight, but it was there.

It was there.

Severus took a step towards Lily before he caught himself, then he blanched, looking apologetically at Lily as if he had done something wrong.

“It’s alright.” Lily said quickly, reaching a hand out towards Severus. “Come on, Sev. You can feel.”

Severus came closer and he was surprised when Lily placed her back against his chest, letting his elegant hands cover the tiny bump that held what was theirs……..

It was a silent, intense moment, when Severus’s hands touched Lily’s skin.

Lily laid her head back against Severus’s chest and Severus looked down at her.

It was natural.

Instinctive…....

Lily glanced up at Severus and with his hands still possessively covering the swell that told the world what Severus and Lily could not tell each other, their lips met.

It was difficult to determine whether Lily or Severus initiated the kiss that sent them both staggering back towards Lily’s old bedroom……...


	7. Chapter 7 - Confessions

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Harry Potter! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
—————————————————————

Severus was so gentle that his kisses and touches felt like the whispers of a phantom spirit against Lily’s skin.

The following morning brought the fresh sunrise of a new day……..

Lily and Severus were both bare, lying cuddled against each other.

Lily had her head on Severus’s shoulder and the small curve of her belly cradled against his hip.

Severus woke first but he was careful not to move when he noticed that Lily was still sleeping.

Enjoying the moment of tranquility, Severus gazed down at Lily lovingly.

When Lily started to stir, Severus pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Quickly, Severus stood from the bed to dress as Lily rolled away from him to stretch.

Lily had just blinked her green eyes open when Severus apparated out of the room to report to Hogwarts and begin his day teaching.

Lily frowned to herself and looked out the window at the bright sunlight.

Had he left that quickly?

Lily was certain that she felt Severus kiss her just a moment ago………..

—————————————————————

Lily’s morning sickness had abated and though it made Severus glad that Lily was no longer feeling ill, he did miss seeing her that one extra time during the day.

Even if it was only for a moment……..

Without a reason for a mid-morning visit, Severus did not see Lily again until that evening after they returned to their new, temporary home.

The couple ate their dinner together and chatted about their day.

After the meal was finished, Severus was flipping through one of his books, deciding how he was going to present his next lesson.

Lily sat beside him, clicking two wooden sticks together with yarn as she knitted.

The air was heavy between the two of them as the obvious meaning of the previous evening's events begged to be acknowledged.

Pleaded to be validated……..

The first time that Severus and Lily made love, it had been a requirement, but the second time…..

The second time was unnecessary.

The second time was an act of passion and nothing more.

Severus broke the silence between them as he looked over at Lily and asked casually, “What’s that you’re making?”

“It’s going to be a blanket.” Lily said with a smile, glancing over at Severus.

“Don’t you think it’s a little early?” Severus blinked.

“Well I’ve got other things I’d like to make, so I’m getting this out of the way.” Lily sensibly replied, “I want to have a name embroidered on it, too. That’s why I’m starting with this first.” 

“I see.” Severus nodded.

Severus stared at the blanket that Lily was knitting for a long moment.

Suddenly, discussing the previous night was pushed to the back of Severus’s mind as he thought.

A name………..

Severus had bought the toy dragon for the baby, sure, but the gesture itself was done largely to earn a smile from Lily.

The baby.

There really was a baby.

The toy dragon hadn’t made the baby feel any realer to Severus.

But the tiny swell of Lily’s belly, the same swell that Severus had kissed so reverently the night before, had cemented the idea for Severus much more.

Now, Lily was making something for the baby to use.

The baby would have a blanket and a toy dragon and a name……

“Have you thought of any?” Severus asked Lily curiously.

“Any what?” Lily replied while she worked.

“........Names.” Severus said slowly.

“Well, not so much for a girl…..” Lily said distantly while she corrected a stitch with her fingers. “I do like ‘Harry’ for a boy, though.”

Severus furrowed his brow and fell silent.

Lily glanced over and laughed at the look on Severus’s face, “What’s the matter with that?”

“Harry is a muggle’s name.” Severus replied coldly.

Though Severus spoke that sentence innocently and with no ill intentions, he should have chosen his words more carefully.

Lily’s fair face clouded over and Severus instantly realized that he had made a sizeable mistake.

“You’re right, Sev.” Lily replied with an aggressive smile. “Harry is a muggle’s name. And that’s alright, because there’s going to be lots of muggle things in his life, or, her life, you know. There’s going to be…..wind up toys...and the tooth fairy…..and Saturday morning cartoons and candy bars. Muggle candy bars! Can you believe that?!” Lily chuckled angrily.

“Lily, I didn’t mean to offend you.” Severus apologized quickly. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with a muggle’s name…...Surely you know that by now…... There’s many different names in our world and the muggle world…...names of many origins.“

“-Our world?!?!” Lily exclaimed. “Apparently you’ve forgotten, Sev, but…...the muggle world is my world too! I grew up in it! What difference does it make?! If something comes from ‘our world’ or the muggle world? Why can’t our child have the best of both, hmm? What’s wrong with letting them watch Top Cat while they eat chocolate frogs?”

“There’s nothing wrong with that!” Severus said defensively. “Though our world does offer many freedoms and a wide range of knowledge, you know that very well, Lily.”

Severus had thrown himself into a dangerous pit of hurtful memories from the past and soaring levels of estrogen.

Lily threw her half-knitted blanket down on the table and stood to face Severus.

Severus’s black eyes widened in shock when he saw tears streaming down Lily’s cheeks.

Severus was horrified.

Surely he hadn’t hurt Lily’s feelings that badly?

“Our world may offer more, but I knew nothing of it until I met you.” Lily sniffed, wiping at her eyes with her hand. “And there was nothing wrong with my life, Sev! I had my mother, my father, my sister, and my little doll and everything was wonderful…….I dare say, I may not have been waking down Diagon Alley when I was little or……...having a lesson from my mother like you, but I dare say that my little muggle household was a far happier one than yours!”

With that cutting statement, Lily turned and fled, racing up the stairs as quickly as she could towards her room.

“Lily!” Severus called, reaching out as he followed behind her.

Severus did not have much experience with women.

Severus had never lived with a woman other than his mother before and he certainly hadn’t spent lots of time around anyone who was pregnant.

Severus was afraid Lily was losing her mind.

What was she so upset about?

When had he compared their childhoods?

By the time Severus reached Lily, she had closed and locked her door.

Severus pressed his ear against the wood and listened.

Severus could easily undo the lock with a flick of his wand, but he knew that, apparently, he was at fault in the situation and he wanted to respect Lily’s wish for a moment of privacy.

Still, the sound of Lily’s woeful weeping that echoed through the door made Severus want to cry with her.

“Lily, I wasn’t trying to wound you.” Severus called through the wood. “.......Will you let me in?”

Lily’s sobbing continued but she gave Severus no response.

“.......I think Harry is a perfectly fine name.” Severus called through the door.

Inside her room, Lily wiped at her red, puffy eyes, choking on her sobs.

When Lily heard Severus’s last statement, she only cried harder.

—————————————————————

The next day, early in the morning, Lily apologized to Severus and he did the same.

They went quietly about their day, and that continued for the next half a week.

Severus was normally content with silence, but not when it was coming from Lily.

They had been doing so well……...why had he ever opened his mouth?!

Severus hadn’t meant to hurt her so!

The most terrible thing for Severus was that Lily wasn’t angry at him.

Severus could tell by the look on her face and the tone that she used during the few occasions on which they did speak that Lily wasn’t mad, she was just sad and disappointed.

It was a crucial moment for Severus.

Somehow, he had to tell Lily just how he felt.

Somehow………….

But how?

—————————————————————

For once, time worked to Severus’s advantage.

It was February.

February……

Severus realized by then that he had hurt Lily’s feelings by appearing to reject aspects of the muggle world and lifestyle.

So, after contemplating the situation, Severus was determined to show Lily that her assumptions weren’t true by using the muggle world to declare his love for her.

Love.

Valentine’s Day was at the end of the week.

From reading those unrealistic romance novels before he and Lily had coupled for the first time, Severus understood that declaring love on Valentine's Day was considered trite and cliché in the muggle world.

But Severus didn’t care what muggles thought.

Severus was confident that in his particular circumstance, declaring his love for Lily on Valentine’s Day would hold a certain poetic resonance.

Severus just didn’t quite understand how exactly to go about doing that……..

On February 11th, to his humiliation, Severus put on some dark trousers, a white button-up shirt, and a black jacket to dress himself like a muggle.

Then, careful to keep his jacket collar close to his face so as to not draw attention to himself, Severus traveled to London and dared to enter a muggle gift shop.

Severus found the inside of the store nauseating.

The shop was filled with annoying, brightly colored red and pink balloons, cutesy stuffed animals, piles of overpriced chocolates, and a dizzying array of greeting cards that all looked the same.

Severus had no idea where to begin.

Lily was his first and only love interest.

The majority of Severus’s Slytherin friends didn’t know anything about Valentine’s Day.

Severus’s father was a muggle, but he had never done anything remotely romantic for Severus’s mother.

And Eileen Prince, a witch, had never acknowledged the holiday.

So that left Severus………

Lost.

The store clerk was busy at the cash register.

Not wanting to bother her, Severus moved hesitatingly forward, walking to stand beside a man who was selecting a greeting card.

Severus discreetly observed the man, who picked up one card, read it, placed it back on the shelf, and then chose another.

Over and over, the man repeated that action and it was by watching that Severus Snape learned how to shop for a Valentine’s Day card.

Severus picked up a card, read it, and scowled.

The message inside did not amuse him.

Severus didn’t think the card’s message was funny at all………..

Severus put the card back and chose another.

After reading the second card, his scowl deepened…….

He couldn’t give Lily that…..

She’d think he was some pervert!

Severus replaced the second card and chose another and instead of scowling, he just blinked as he read the message that the card contained.

How dull and unfeeling………

Lily would think he wasn’t sincere.

Lily had to know that he was sincere.

—————————————————————

Long after the man beside him had made his choice and left, Severus was still fighting the mountainous aisles of pink and red paper to find the right card for Lily.

Sweat was starting to bead on the back of Severus’s neck as he read card after card.

Which one?

Which one?

They were all terrible and Severus felt like every time he read one card, ten more appeared.

Severus had been diligently reading through each and every card for so long that, eventually, the store clerk became available and she watched Severus in amusement, admiring his dedication.

“Do you need some help, sir?” The clerk finally asked, feeling sorry for her customer who was clearly struggling.

Severus whirled around and faced the clerk with an exasperated look on his face.

“What do other men buy for this day? This holiday?” Severus asked.

The clerk blinked in shock.

She had seen plenty of clueless men before but this gentlemen acted like he had never done anything for……..

“Ah…...that depends.” The clerk shrugged. “Is this for your wife?”

“No.” Severus replied sullenly.

“Alright…..your girlfriend?” The clerk asked.

“No.” Severus replied.

The clerk cleared her throat, worried she had made a wrong assumption, “Your…….partner?”

“No.” Severus said, narrowing his eyes at the clerk.

“It’s for……..someone important…...But they don't know that yet.” Severus explained, “None of these…..cards…...are acceptable.”

“Ah.” The clerk nodded, “Well, in that case, you may not want to rely on a card at all. Maybe you should find another way, maybe something a bit more personal to use instead of a mass-produced store bought item.”

Severus was confused…….

“But I want to celebrate this…….holiday. I need to do that.” Severus said with a tone that was far too serious for Valentine’s Day.

The clerk nodded, “In that case, you can use balloons or chocolates or flowers….....” 

“Flowers? That still counts?” Severus asked.

“All of it counts, sir!” The clerk said, unable to stifle a chuckle at Severus’s naivety.

Severus stepped up to the counter and spent the next hour making a guided purchase of various Valentine’s Day merchandise.

Although Severus didn’t buy a card………….

No card was right for Lily.

Severus took the clerk’s advice and chose something special, something more romantic than paper, something more intimate……..

Something like a flower……….

—————————————————————

Severus Snape spoke several different languages.

Lily dabbled in a few herself.

But both of them, like many in the wizarding world, had a high fluency in the language of flowers.

On Valentine’s Day, Lily returned from her break at work to find a small vase of flowers sitting on the counter.

The vase did not come with a note, but since Lily was the only one working that day and for the last hour, the shop had been seemingly empty, she assumed that the vase must be meant for her.

Lily looked at each of the blossoms in the vase…..

Who would send her flowers?

Lily began to mentally note the flowers in the arrangement and their meaning.

Geranium for true friendship.

Lily smiled.

Severus probably sent the flowers.

Well, that was nice of him.

Lily narrowed her eyes at the bittersweet in the vase.

Bittersweet symbolized truth………

Truth?

Something bright caught Lily’s eye.

After she moved the stems in the vase aside, Lily saw that a single gardenia sat in the middle.

Lily blushed because she knew very well what gardenias meant…..

Lily’s heart raced with excitement.

Gardenias symbolized secret love.

—————————————————————

After Lily received her flowers, a quiet smile pressed itself to her lips and refused to leave for the remainder of the afternoon.

The rest of the day was busy and Lily was quite exhausted when she finally apparated home.

But as soon as Lily arrived in the foyer, her eyes widened……….

Lily found herself standing in a sea of heart-shaped balloons that stretched from one wall to another.

From where Lily could not see him, Severus watched, taking his wand out in preparation.

Lily’s smile widened as she saw an unopened box of chocolates and a sealed jar of pickles sitting on the coffee table.

Severus silently flicked his wand.

Right in front of Lily, a single heart-shaped balloon went rogue and drifted past, moving slowly up the stairs.

Curiously, Lily followed the balloon upstairs and trailed behind it as it drifted into her own bedroom.

There, on the small, wooden desk in the corner was a much larger, much grander vase filled with many, beautiful blooms of flowers.

Lily’s heart sped up as she took a moment to look through them all and understand what they had to say…..

Irises…….

A message,

Pink camellias…….

I’m longing for you.

Red camellias…….

You’re the flame in my heart.

Red carnations…….

My heart aches for you…..

Forget-me-nots and heliotropes, wrapped with white lilies…..

Think of me and my devotion to you, my beauty.

Yarrow, red tulips, red roses, and ivy……

I pledge my eternal passion and my fidelity, my love for you…….

White chrysanthemums……

This is the truth.

Lily’s eyes were wet with tears once again by the time she had finished decoding the bouquet’s message and a moment later, a voice called out-

“Lily.”

Lily turned around and placed her hands on her face, gasping with a happy smile as she looked at Severus as he stood in the doorway.

Severus spoke first, the words he had tried to say for a long time spilling from his lips, “I don’t care if our child has a muggle name. I don’t care if we have this child or ten children or no children at all. I don’t care if we raise them in my world, your world, or under a bridge. All I care about is being with you…...Lily.” Severus confessed.

Lily laughed happily and tried in vain to stem the flow of her tears.

Severus watched her as he finished his declaration, “................I love you.”

“I love you too, Sev!” Lily cried.

At Lily’s cry, Severus rushed forward and embraced her, kissing her softly and sweetly until her tears stopped flowing.

When they broke apart, both of their hearts were pounding in their chests as Lily giggled, “You probably overpaid for the balloons, love.”

“It’s my first Valentine’s Day.” Severus shrugged.

“.......And you did wonderfully.” Lily sighed happily. 

Severus was going to say something else, but he couldn’t resist leaning in when Lily kissed him once more.

Later that evening, while they happily snuggled together in bed to keep warm, Severus thought to himself after Lily fell asleep, her belly full of chocolates, pickles, their belly.

Valentine’s Day was Severus’s new favorite muggle tradition~.


	8. Chapter 8 - A Fallen Wand

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Harry Potter! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every Saturday!  
—————————————————————

The next few weeks were a kaleidoscope of blissful moments for Severus and Lily.

Discovering the wonderful news that they both harbored the same, warm feelings for each other turned the pair from fond friends to inseparable lovers nearly overnight.

Although, both Severus and Lily had silently known the truth for a long time………

Every morning, Severus and Lily kissed each other goodbye and every evening once they arrived home, they kissed each other hello.

Severus thoughtfully did the cooking and cleaning, all the while watching Lily’s belly grow rounder with each passing week.

Every evening, Lily would soothingly run her fingers through Severus’s raven-black hair when they cuddled together.

That was Severus’s favorite moment of the day…

Severus had achieved his dream, Lily was his at last.

Severus cherished every moment that he had with Lily, trying to remember every detail, from the way her eyelashes fluttered when she laughed to each kiss that she gave him.

But as enamored as Severus was with the woman of his dreams, Severus did not forget that his duty.

To keep Lily safe.

To watch over her.

To protect her.

And the life that she carried…..

Severus could have put all of the other fathers-to-be in the world to shame with his helicopter-like protectiveness.

Severus checked on Lily morning, noon, and night.

Severus watched Lily’s diet extremely closely and he was strict about making sure that Lily took gentle walks for a few minutes at a time throughout the day.

By the first of April, Lily could scarcely take a shower without Severus standing a few inches away, either staring at her adoringly or scrutinizing her carefully, warily looking for signs of trouble.

One Saturday morning, while Lily readied for work, Severus sat on the bed while he watched her dress.

“I think you should take some time off.” Severus commented, watching Lily struggle into one of her few dresses that still fit.

“Why?” Lily asked. “I’m pregnant, not crippled, Sev. It doesn’t hurt me to go to work. I’d be bored to tears sitting around all day.” 

“The semester will be over in a few weeks.” Severus replied. “I can stay here with you. We can-“

Severus instantly quieted when a small gasp escaped Lily’s lips and her hands flew to her belly.

“What is it?!” Severus demanded with wide eyes. “What’s the matter?!”

“Nothing, come here!” Lily said frantically. “Come here, hurry!”

Severus darted over to Lily and she grabbed his hands, placing them over her abdomen so he could feel their little one squirming and moving inside her womb.

“Feel how much stronger?!” Lily laughed.

Severus stood still and pressed his hands down over Lily’s belly in amazement.

Severus and Lily had felt their baby move before, but………

At first, Severus had barely been able to sense anything at all, just an echo of a ripple under his fingers.

Now…...

Lily was right, the little one was getting stronger.

And bigger.

Severus was still standing there, in shocked awe, when Lily gave him a quick kiss and took a step backwards.

“Just a few weeks, perhaps?” Severus pressed, not letting the issue drop about Lily’s job.

“We’ll see!” Lily called before she disappeared.

After Lily was gone, Severus went downstairs to sit at the dining table and spend the morning grading essays.

Though his mind was split between his students' work and Lily………

Severus had read extensively on the subject.

Lily needed more rest.

They had enough money to survive for a while until the baby came…...

Severus narrowed his eyes in thought.

As Lily approached her third trimester, if what Severus had read in the many pregnancy books, he had perused through was factual, she wouldn’t feel like standing on her feet all day at the apothecary anyway.

Severus wanted Lily to be well-prepared and well-rested for the birth.

For just a moment, he allowed his mind to linger on how beautiful Lily had looked that morning.

Severus drew in a breath as he thought about the exaggeration of the deep curve in Lily’s spine, brought on by the weight of her belly, her heavy breasts barely fitting into the larger bra she had purchased not more than a month ago…..

Lily would always be beautiful to Severus, but in her current state, Severus found her even more attractive than usual.

Maybe that was because Lily seemed even happier than usual and her smile was brighter……

…..Or maybe it was because Lily was carrying his child, although Severus could not publicly declare his part in Lily’s pregnancy, given his current position, Severus was still very proud to be the father of her baby.

Severus forced those thoughts from his mind when he found himself uncomfortably aroused.

Choosing to ponder more serious matters, instead of delving into his desires, Severus took out a small piece of gold from one of his pockets.

A tiny, ancient ring.

Money was limited and what little Severus and Lily had was mostly being allocated to buy things to prepare for their baby’s arrival…….

But Severus’s house in Spinner’s End did have a few items that weren’t just dirty, demolished junk.

The gold ring that Severus held was an heirloom from the Prince family, passed down through generations since medieval times.

Severus intended to give the ring to Lily when the moment was right.

Who knew?

Maybe one day, his child may pass the ring to someone too……...

—————————————————————

At work, Lily rested her hand on the small of her back with a tired sigh.

Lily had all but begged Severus to get her pregnant.

She had asked for it……..

That’s why she didn’t like to complain.

Lily’s body was sore and she was exhausted.

Many different foods gave Lily heart burn and she was careful not to wake Severus, but at night, her sleep was unceasingly interrupted by cramps, kicks, and sweats.

Still, she had asked to experience it.

And even though it was uncomfortable, Lily was happy to have the chance to become a mother naturally in her lifetime.

A frown clouded Lily’s face for a moment.

Just a few more months and the baby would come……

Then a few months after that and those parts inside of her………..

They would be gone.

It wasn’t that Lily ever hoped to have a huge family, it was just that she couldn’t help but feel robbed.

What if Lily changed her mind later?

Lily hadn’t been afforded the luxury that most girls her age had, to sit around and ponder their fertility for a decade or two.

No, Lily had been forced to act quickly.

Lily had-

Ring, ring.

The door to the apothecary opened and Lily looked up from the counter.

Her green eyes widened at who she saw……...

James Potter walked to stand right in front of her, his eyes immediately landing on her swollen abdomen and widening.

“E-Evans……” James gasped, struggling for words. “W-Why didn’t you tell me?!”

—————————————————————

“So wonderful to see you too, James.” Lily smiled, ignoring the rudeness that James had displayed by forgoing a proper greeting and jumping to ridiculous conclusions, “Have you forgotten we’ve parted ways? I’m afraid my private affairs are none of your business.”

James’s eyes were still wide as he whispered to Lily in a shocked tone, “That night…….I washed my hands before! How did this happen?!”

Lily couldn’t help but smile at James’s ludicrous statement.

“It didn’t.” Lily said, her smile still on her face. “We never…..slept together, silly.” 

“No….but….I touched you! Remember?! After-” James whispered, his voice tight and frantic.

Lily did not want to revisit those memories, her and James were over.

“-I don’t think that could possibly.....” Lily began.

“It could, though! It must have!” James insisted.

“Must it?” Lily asked with a grin.

“Clearly!” James exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

Lily laughed, a rich, delighted sound that caused her belly to shake.

James watched as Lily clamped a hand over the swell.

Lily was genuinely amused.

“James,” Lily said, once she quieted, “You’re standing here, admitting to me that we never had sex, yet you’re insistent that this child belongs to you? I was right! I was right, I say! You really are arrogant!”

“Well, how else could that have happened?” James fumed, gesturing to Lily’s belly in frustration.

“Well, I don’t know……” Lily said, feigning innocence with a shrug as she mocked James. “Clearly, you are the only man alive, so there’s no possible way I could have gotten into this shape without your help…..” 

James Potter’s blood boiled in his veins.

James had come to the apothecary that morning to purchase some dill weed.

James could have visited a number of stores to find the item he wanted, but he chose that particular apothecary because he heard that Lily worked there. 

James and Lily’s breakup months earlier had been mutual and amicable.

But James had been holding onto a silent hope that they would find their way back to one another……..

And when James had walked in and seen Lily the way she was………he was just too jealous of whoever the culprit was to acknowledge the glaring reality that Lily’s condition was not the result of his actions.

“Oh, come off it, Evans!” James hissed angrily. “If not me, then who? You never were a tart when we were in school, it isn’t like you to sleep around.”

Smack!

James didn’t even realize what happened at first.

James only felt the stinging pain of Lily’s bare palm scorching across his face, spinning his gaze to the wall as she defended herself against the slander that spewed from his mouth.

“How dare you say such things about me!” Lily cried, her smile gone, replaced by a scowl of rage , “I had little choice in the matter, for your information! You wouldn’t understand my situation or my sacrifices, James, so don’t pretend as if you care!”

“Your situation or your sacrifices?” James echoed, holding a hand over his burning cheek. 

Lily had been referring to her health problems and her upcoming surgery, but she didn’t really want to get into specifics with James.

Unfortunately, Lily had not considered how her words may be interpreted by someone desperate to twist them to their advantage……..

“Lily,” James said very seriously, “You can tell me everything…....”

“I don’t need to tell you anything!” Lily snapped. “Now what do you want? I’ll fill your order and you can go on your way.”

Lily was not expecting what came next.

Lily was not expecting James to reach over the counter and grab her.

Lily was not expecting James to hold a hand over her mouth so she couldn’t speak.

“It’s alright…..it’s alright, Evans, calm down.” James whispered soothingly as Lily struggled against him, her eyes wide, her heart racing at a dangerous speed.

As Lily tried to wriggle out of James’s clutches, her wand slipped out of her pocket and clattered to the floor, though neither of them noticed.

“I’ve seen someone under this curse before, you’ve lost all your free will haven’t you? Some brute has taken advantage of you…...Well, you don’t have to worry about that anymore, darling.” James said, kissing Lily’s cheek.

The motion caused Lily to flinch and squeeze her eyes closed in disgust. 

“We can raise this child together, no one will have to know…..” James prattled on.

Lily’s heart pounded as she felt James reach for his wand and that familiar, tremendous pain crept into her head……..

“Everything’s going to be just fine, Lily. I’m here now.” James cooed, kissing Lily’s cheek one last time before he apparated them both out of the apothecary.

James believed Lily had been raped and victimized under an enchantment.

James thought of himself as a hero.

James thought he was saving Lily when she needed his rescue the most.

James had no idea that by abducting Lily, he became the villain instead.

When James and Lily arrived at the Potter mansion, Lily felt her body tense with worry and shock as James placed her atop his luxurious bed.

“James, I’m not in danger from anyone except you!” Lily raged once he took his hand away from her mouth. “Return me immediately!”

“Back to the stupid blighter who did this to you? I don’t think so.” James snickered. “That’s exactly what whoever bewitched you wants you to say, Evans. Relax, I’ll remove the curse, give me a moment.”

“I’m not cursed! I need to go back to work, please!” Lily pleaded as James left the room, locking the door behind himself.

Lily tried to stand off the bed but the pressure in her head forced her to sit back down.

Lily found her breath coming in gasps as her heart raced anxiously, upset, angry, and frightened by her situation.

The redhead closed her eyes and groaned.

That headache…..

That terrible pressure was so intense, Lily was starting to feel it in her belly…..

————————————————————

Back at Lily’s childhood home, which she and Severus were living in, as the afternoon turned to evening, Severus finished grading all of the essays, then the first years’ exams from earlier in the week, and then finally, he paused to read a chapter in a book he had been leafing through.

Severus watched the hours tick by.

Five o’ clock…..

Lily would be home soon.

Severus started to prepare dinner, the last thing he wanted was for his lover to have to cook after she’d been working all day.

Six o’clock……

Severus frowned.

Lily must have had to stay late, perhaps there had been a last minute customer with a lengthy order.

Seven o’ clock…….

Severus scowled.

Something was wrong.

Lily should have been home hours ago…..where was she?

What was she doing?

If Lily knew that she was going to be this late, Severus was certain that Lily would have let him know in advance.

Severus quickly traveled to the apothecary and he narrowed his eyes when he saw the shop was dark and empty.

Fearing Lily may have collapsed again, Severus quickly darted around the shop, hoping he wouldn’t find her slumped over in a corner somewhere.

But when his search resulted in nothing, Severus was just hopeful to find Lily at all.

Where could she possibly have gone?

Severus was behind the counter at that point and he moved to walk back towards the door when something rolled against his foot.

Something wooden…….

Severus bent down to inspect the object and his eyes widened.

Lily’s wand…………

Lily’s wand was there, on the floor, discarded!

Severus was hit by the horrifying realization that wherever she was, Lily must have been taken against her will.

Lily would never have thrown her wand on the floor and scampered off somewhere.

Severus’s pulse sped up as a thousand, grim, gruesome, dreadful scenarios played through his mind.

Severus closed his eyes and used a special form of his legilimency skills to search for Lily…….

There was a void…….

Blackness…….

Severus could hear Lily’s voice vaguely, but he couldn’t make out what she was saying, just that she sounded very frightened………..

Severus felt like he was so close but then Lily disappeared and he was forced to open his eyes as he stood alone in the vacant apothecary.

Severus grit his teeth, wildly afraid for Lily’s safety and desperate to discover where she was.

Trying his search again, Severus sank to the floor and concentrated as he closed his eyes………

Lily……….

Severus had to find Lily!


	9. Chapter 9 - Severus’s Curse

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Harry Potter! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every Saturday!  
—————————————————————

“Don’t worry, Evans.” James reassured Lily while he gazed at her as she on his bed. “I can break the coercion. Maybe that’s just an illusion, anyway.” James said, nodding to Lily’s abdomen. “Whoever’s done this to you wants you to believe that-“

“-James, please!” Lily begged, placing a hand on her belly, “I’m not being coerced in any way! I chose this! It’s too much to explain and it’s really none of your business, but if you must know, I’m facing some health issues! The doctors gave me an ultimatum! I had to…..utilize my…….well…. it had to be sooner rather than later. I had some help in the matter.”

James looked at Lily in disbelief for a long moment.

Even after he considered Lily’s words though, a deep frown darkened James’s face.

“I know that’s not true.” James scowled, swallowing thickly. “If it were, why wouldn’t you have come to me?”

James would have happily gotten Lily pregnant if she would have asked him to.

James’s mind raced.

…...Why hadn’t she?!?!

……..Who had she asked instead?!

“You and I are finished, remember?” Lily quietly reminded James.

“We don’t have to be.” James whispered.

James reached out to touch Lily’s face but Lily turned away from him, closing her eyes as a surge of pain shot through her head.

“But we are, James, we are.” Lily insisted. 

Lily reached into her pocket and her heart lurched when she realized that her wand was missing…….

Lily silently forced herself to stay calm.

“If you’d kindly return me now, James, I’d very much appreciate it.” Lily said, breaking the awkward silence that hung between them. “I seem to have dropped my wand.”

“I’ll return you as soon as I’ve broken the enchantment.” James huffed. “Give me a few minutes and I’ll have a potion made up.”

“James!” Lily begged, not wanting to drink any strange concoction in her condition. “I’m not enchanted!”

James laughed cruelly for a second and he looked at Lily, narrowing his eyes.

“Alright, fine then…….suppose you’re not enchanted……Who then, Evans, if not me? Who did you choose?” James asked bitterly.

Lily frowned, seeing the broken heart that James was carefully protecting behind his wall of anger. 

“Who was it?!” James barked.

Lily felt sympathy for James, but she was growing irritated with him.

As the pain in her head subsided, Lily looked James in the eye and revealed, “Sev-“

—————————————————————

Severus could see it.

There, a large room with rich furnishings and luxurious details.

Lily was there, on the bed.

Holding onto the mental image of that place, Severus moved his wand every so slightly and with a pop, he appeared right in James Potter’s bedroom, next to Lily just as she finished speaking his name to James, “-erus.”

Severus looked at James and his black eyes widened for just a moment before he snarled in rage.

“Potter!” Severus growled at James.

Potter had taken his darling Lily! 

Severus hurriedly scanned over Lily.

If James had laid one finger on-

James blinked at Severus, then he looked back at Lily, aghast, as he cried, “Snivelly?!?! Oh, surely you must be joking, Evans!”

“Severus and I are in love, James.” Lily said firmly as Severus kept a watch on his enemy but stepped over to Lily, murmuring softly to her as he inspected her more closely, looking for any signs of injury.

“Lily, are you alright?” Severus whispered.

“I’m fine, Sev. I just want to go home, please.” Lily nodded, smiling to disguise the fact that her skull still throbbed from the headache she had a few moments ago.

It was hard for Lily to fool Severus.

Severus knew Lily very well and he saw the hint of pain in her eyes.

That frightened Severus…,,,,.

Lily was hiding something.

“Well, if I didn’t believe it before, I certainly don’t now!” James cried, holding up his wand and pointing it threateningly at Severus. “Come on, Snivelly~. I don’t know what sort of pathetic scheme you’ve cooked up, but Evans would never let you touch her like that!“

“You don’t know what she’d do!” Severus roared, raising his own wand at James, “You don’t know anything about her! Strutting around so sure of yourself during that fleeting time when she and I didn’t speak! Tell me, how did you fare with her, Potter? Judging by the fact that your wedding was cancelled, I’d say not very well!”

Lily was going to intervene to mediate and calm Severus and James down, but blood pounded through her veins as pain tore through her head again, causing her to raise a hand to her temple.

Severus and James were so focused on each other that neither of them noticed……….

“Give it up, Snivelly~.” James glowered dangerously as he took a step towards Severus. “I’m three times the man you’ll ever be, what kind of a future would Evans have with someone like you?”

Severus took a step back.

Severus intended to reach out and grab Lily’s arm so they could apparate away.

Severus was not keen on hurling curses around while his pregnant lover sat inches away, vulnerable and exposed.

As much as Severus would have loved to duel James, and win, Severus was going to walk away from the situation for Lily’s sake.

James however, was more reckless than Severus.

James was nearly driven mad by envy.

Part of James still believed that Lily’s pregnancy was just an illusion, a safe guard put into place by his nemesis that would stop her from receiving any male attention so Severus could keep her all to himself.

The pain in Lily’s head slowly ebbed away again and though she was a little dizzy, she stood to her feet from the bed.

At first Lily was desperate to get to Severus so they could leave, but then, when Lily saw James raise his wand and open his mouth, Lily was desperate to get to Severus so she could protect him from James’s attack.

James was going to take great pleasure in it, hurting Severus.

James had been practicing for the day he met Severus Snape again.

Intending to mock his enemy by using Severus’s own weapon against him, James proudly called out, “Sectumsempra!”

By the time James realized what he had done, it was too late to rescind his cry.

“Sev!” Lily cried.

“Lily, no!” Severus shouted, his eyes wide as Lily jumped in front of him.

Severus tried to push Lily out of the way in time, but the vicious curse still hit her, slicing through her side.

Lily cried out and fell to the floor as James’s eyes widened.

Severus yelled in anguish and collapsed onto his knees as he bent next to Lily.

Lily was breathing hard and she looked as if she were in shock, her hands trembling and her eyes wide as she gazed up at Severus while she bled all over the fine wood of James Potter’s bedroom floor.

Startled and terrified, Severus quickly clamped his hands against Lily’s side to stem the bleeding while he looked up at James and shouted, gnashing his teeth, “What have you done, you idiot?!? What have you done?!?!”

“I was trying to hit you!” James exclaimed, visibly upset.

James reeled with guilt after he saw from the parts of Lily’s skin that were exposed from the gash she had received that she wasn’t lying……

Lily really was pregnant.

James forgot his quarrel and rivalry with Severus for a moment as his rage melted into fear for Lily.

“H-Here, q-quickly, we should get her to the hospital.” James stammered as he stepped forward.

“There’s no time for that! Stay back, Potter!” Severus shouted, making a slicing motion with his arm to shoo James away.

Severus was right, Lily would bleed out before they managed to get her anywhere if he didn’t work quickly.

Holding his wand out, Severus passed it over Lily’s gash while he murmured the proper, melodic countercurse in his low, soothing voice.

James sighed in relief when Lily’s bleeding stopped and her wound closed.

However, James’s concern was reinvigorated when Lily’s eyes slowly rolled back in her head.

“What’s wrong? Did you mess it up, Snivelly? What’s wrong with her?!” James shouted at Severus.

“I didn’t mess anything up, you insufferable swine!” Severus shouted, trying to gently raise Lily’s head and shoulders, “She’s not well, Potter!”

For a moment, James watched Severus struggle to lift Lily in a way that wouldn’t jostle her too severely.

James once again stepped forward to help when he saw that Severus’s task was close to impossible.

“I don’t think I can apparate with her like this, she’s lost too much blood. This was the last thing she needed, considering all of her other problems.” Severus said grimly.

“Problems? What kind of problems?” James asked, very concerned.

“Health problems, you dunderhead! Now, look what you’ve done! Look what you’ve done to her!” Severus hissed.

The next thing that James knew, Severus stuck the tip of his wand against James’s throat, nearly piercing the skin, “Do you think you know all my spells, Potter?”

James was unsettled by the uncharacteristically wild look in Severus’s eyes.

“Look,” James said, holding his hands up to signal his surrender to Severus, “I didn’t mean-“

“-Because there is one spell I’ve used before that I’m certain a goody-goody Gryffindor like you would never utter.” Severus threatened, “I don’t care for that one…..honestly…..but rest assured, if you’ve done anything irreversible today, I….will...not….hesitate.”

James bravely stared Severus down but Severus just kept staring right back.

Severus meant what he said.

James was well aware of the sincerity of Severus’s murderous intentions.

Really though, James felt that if he did end up accidentally killing Lily or her child, then he would rather Severus go ahead and murder him than have to live with his guilt for the rest of his days.

“Do you have another way to get her to a hospital?” Severus asked, removing his wand from James’s throat.

“Yeah, come on, I can get you both there very quickly.” James nodded.

Losing Lily was Severus Snape’s greatest fear.

Besides, Severus had been telling the truth when he said he did not enjoy using the killing curse.

As satisfying for Severus as it would have been to blast James Potter off the planet once and for all, Severus hoped that he wouldn’t have to honor his threat……..

—————————————————————

James safely escorted Lily and Severus to St. Mungo’s, using a method only wealthy families like the Potters could access.

Overcome with shame, James waited the next hour in the emergency department lobby, pestering the nurses at the desk about Lily’s condition every few minutes.

Finally, James received approval to go back and see Lily.

After he followed a nurse down the hall and into Lily’s room, James felt relief wash over him when he saw that she was awake and seemingly alright.

Severus was sitting right beside of Lily and he held his tongue in front of her, but that didn’t stop him from scowling at James.

“Lily, I’m so sorry…..about all of this! I should have believed you!” James said, speaking to Lily in a very apologetic tone.

“I don’t know why you didn’t…..” Lily said weakly, managing a small chuckle.

“Yeah, I…..” James looked over at Severus and Severus’s scowl deepened, but like Severus, James kept the peace for Lily, “I should have taken your word. I know it doesn’t look like it, but I really was trying to help! I thought you were in danger!”

Severus clenched his jaw.

Potter didn’t think he was endangering Lily when he engaged in a duel with her in the way?!?!

“It’s fine, James.” Lily said, shifting around in the bed, “Really, it’s fine. I’m tired, alright?”

“Alright, alright.” James nodded, “But I….I do want to help, especially after today, let me do something for you! Something really useful!”

Severus blinked at James incredulously.

“Like what?” Lily asked.

“I don’t know…...what do you need?” James asked.

“Nothing.” Lily replied, glancing over at her lover, “I have Severus.”

A delicious smirk of satisfaction spread across Severus’s face as James threw him a scorching scowl of pure envy.

James sniffed, “Very well, I’m sure something will come up at one time or another. When it does, call me, Evans…..I’ll be there.” 

“Thank you, James.” Lily said quietly before James turned and stomped out of the hospital.

“Severus…..?” Lily asked as her eyelids grew heavy again.

“I’m here, my love, I’m here.” Severus said quickly, gripping Lily’s hand as he leaned in close.

Lily whispered quietly, “I’m going to…..go back to sleep now…….but I’m alright…...I don’t want you to worry…..” 

“Of course.” Severus nodded.

Severus leaned over and kissed Lily’s forehead just as her eyelids closed and she drifted off to nap.

Severus sat back down and kissed Lily’s hand while she slept.

This was the second time that Severus had to endure seeing Lily in a hospital bed.

And the baby hadn’t even arrived yet………

—————————————————————

Severus Snape was through taking chances.

Severus was determined that Lily wouldn’t see the inside of a hospital again until their little one arrived.

Lily was held overnight for observation but discharged the following day with some iron pills and instructions to get plenty of rest.

Though Lily felt weak and exhausted, Severus had cared for her very well.

Lily had no scar from the gash.

Lily and the baby were alright, the doctor even prided Severus on his efforts to assist Lily, stating her blood pressure had been just slightly over normal.

But Severus was paranoid and distrustful by nature.

It wasn’t Lily that he was suspicious of, it was the rest of the world.

Severus returned to Hogwarts over the next couple of weeks just to give exams and as soon as his proctoring duties concluded each day, he returned to Lily’s side, stating he couldn’t linger due to…...medical reasons.

That wasn’t completely a lie.

Severus never stated that those medical reasons concerned him.

At Severus’s insistence and her body’s growing demands, Lily took a temporary leave of absence from her apprenticeship at the apothecary.

The first June morning on which Lily and Severus were both free to spend the day together, they cuddled against each other once they woke.

Lily looked up at Severus and Severus glanced down at Lily, leaning in to kiss her lips gently.

Lily sighed softly as Severus pulled away and she laid her head on his chest.

A gentle rush of motion moved across the curve of Lily’s abdomen, brushing right against Severus’s hip.

Under the covers, Severus slid a hand down and placed it atop the mound of Lily’s belly, which seemed to grow every day.

Severus leaned his head over and breathed in the sweet scent of Lily’s red hair that still smelled of her lavender shampoo.

Severus was certain that particular summer would be the best one of his life…….


	10. Chapter 10 - The Half-Blood Helicopter

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Harry Potter! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every Saturday!  
—————————————————————

“Calm yourself.” Severus whispered in his low, slow voice, his brow knitted in concern,“You’re going to hurt your mother.” 

Severus crouched in front of Lily who sat on the sofa, his black eyes boring into her abdomen while his long, slender hands splayed over the ample swell.

“It doesn’t bother me, Sev.” Lily insisted with a wry smile.

Severus glanced up at Lily’s face and grimaced at the way she flinched from the torrent of violent motion that Severus felt under his fingers.

Since the summer had begun, time seemed to accelerate.

The baby was expected to arrive by the twenty-fifth of July.

Severus and Lily were preparing for the birth as if it were one of the many group assignments they had completed during their days as Hogwarts students.

Several weeks before the due date, Severus already had Lily’s hospital bag packed and an extra one with emergency supplies stored in the closet.

While they could apparate to St. Mungo’s under the best conditions, Severus was not a person who liked to be caught ill-prepared.

In case of an emergency, Severus had spent hours studying the graphic sections in Lily’s maternity books that no father-to-be wanted to read.

Lily was more relaxed than most first time mothers, but Severus silently took on the anxiety that Lily pushed away.

Since St. Mungo’s didn’t offer anything similar, Severus and Lily had taken Lamaze classes at the nearest muggle hospital.

At every session, the other parents whispered about that man with the horrible scowl on his face.

Severus wasn’t trying to scowl. 

Severus wasn’t unhappy.

Severus was focused.

Lily found it more and more difficult to sneak a piece of chocolate here and there because Severus watched everything that went into her mouth with calculating eyes.

Sip of water………….

Two biscuits, exactly two and no more because biscuits were high in sodium and sodium could raise her blood pressure.

Another sip of water…...

“Sev, can I please just have another chocolate? Just one more?” Lily sighed longingly one afternoon as she walked up to Severus while he stood in the kitchen preparing their lunch.

“I believe four is enough for one day…. We have plenty of cucumbers, though.” Severus replied.

“I don’t want a cucumber.” Lily frowned.

“We also have rice cakes.” Severus offered.

“I don’t want a rice cake, Sev. I want a chocolate.” Lily huffed irritably.

“Well, I want a healthy mother and child. To achieve that goal, we’ve got rice cakes and cucumbers.” Severus retorted.

Lily scowled at Severus but she gave up.

Walking over to the sofa, Lily lowered herself down with a hand on her abdomen.

Severus’s black eyes watched Lily as she went, lighting on her bottom for just a moment.

Severus had fondly noticed that Lily’s belly wasn’t the only thing that had grown rounder……..

“Lily?” Severus called from the kitchen.

“What, Sev?” Lily asked, turning her head over to look at him.

“We’ve got celery too.” Severus informed.

From the sofa, Lily sighed.

Severus smirked to himself while he finished preparing their meal.

—————————————————————

On the morning of Lily’s last scheduled doctor’s appointment, Severus rose first, waking Lily a bit later.

Letting her steady herself against him, Severus helped Lily out of bed and into the shower where he washed them both off gently.

“I can do it, Sev.” Lily giggled while Severus’s skilled hands massaged the hot water into her back, “You don’t have to.”

Severus didn’t answer, he just bent his head and kissed Lily’s shoulder.

Lily raised an arm up and cupped the side of his face, turning so her lips met his.

There with the hot water streaming over them, Severus and Lily kissed until they were nearly late.

Lily was hopeful that Severus would progress the kiss, but she tried not to take it as an insult when that didn’t happen.

Severus maintained a brave face for Lily, but on the inside, he was quite nervous.

And Severus certainly wasn’t trying to have his baby born in the shower…..

—————————————————————-

Lily’s appointment was with her doctor at St. Mungo’s that morning and Severus squeezed her hand reassuringly while she laid on the table, bare except her paper gown, with her lower half covered in white sheets and her feet in stirrups.

The doctor that Lily usually saw had been called away, so she was attended by the physician on call.

Lily’s regular doctor was female and Severus quite preferred that.

The temporary doctor, a stern, middle-aged man, squinted as he examined Lily’s most intimate areas and Severus found himself squinting back at the man accusingly.

Lily looked over and saw Severus’s face and she jerked his hand towards her in a little motion, causing him to glance over at her so she could flash a smile to help him relax.

After what seemed like years, the doctor finally withdrew from his examination of Lily and allowed her to sit up, though that was quite a task, and one not easily accomplished without Severus’s help.

Putting his hand on her shoulder and allowing her to pull on his arm, Severus helped Lily out of the stirrups and into an upright position on the bed while the doctor busied himself by scribbling down notes on his pad of parchment.

“Well…….” The doctor began, still staring down at the paper, “Everything looks decent, I suppose. I see you had some hypertension issues earlier……..that’s still a bit elevated, but whatever you’ve done, I don’t think you’re in preeclampsia territory yet, so that’s some improvement there…...”

Lily glanced over at Severus and Severus gave her a smug smirk, holding her hand in his.

Those rice cakes and cucumbers had paid off after all……

“You’ve read a fair bit and taken all those muggle classes, I assume?” The doctor asked Lily.

“Um….yes, sir. I have….er, we have.” Lily nodded.

“Excellent.” The doctor nodded, “Then you can go ahead and throw all of that out the window because you probably won’t use it.”

Severus scowled.

“.......I beg your pardon, doctor?” Lily asked.

“Every young mother thinks they’re a doctor after they do a little bit of self education.” The doctor huffed sarcastically, “You’re told to imagine how you want things to go and I’m here to tell you young lady, after doing this for thirty years, this never goes how you ‘imagine’ it will go. This is a dangerous life event, not a trip to Hogsmeade.” 

“Of course.” Lily nodded politely, though she didn’t appreciate the doctor’s harsh words when she hadn’t been rude or pushy about anything to begin with.

“Alright, then, as long as you understand that…...I suppose you two can be on your way.” The doctor replied, “The due date remains the same, two weeks from now. But, you know….anytime at this point.”

“.......What?” Severus asked with wide eyes, his voice strained and hoarse.

The doctor looked over at Severus and replied mockingly, “I said anytime young man. Do you have a hearing problem?”

Lily felt Severus’s grip on her hand suddenly turn iron tight, “The…..the child can come anytime?” Severus croaked.

The doctor looked at Lily and pretended to think for a moment before he replied very patronizingly, “No…....actually on second thought, it’ll probably come some time in November or next year. What do you think?......Yes, anytime now.”

The doctor stuffed another educational pamphlet in Lily’s hands and then left the room.

Severus helped Lily into her clothes and Lily kept a smile on her face the entire time, but Severus scowled from anxiousness.

—————————————————————

When they sat on the sofa that evening after dinner, Lily felt the baby move suddenly and her hand flew to her side as they watched the muggle television in the living room.

“What’s the matter?!” Severus asked quickly, seeing the sudden movement of Lily’s hand out of the corner of his eye.

“The baby kicked.” Lily said casually, blinking at Severus.

“Oh……” Severus replied, “Are you alright?”

“Yes, Sev, I’m fine.” Lily smiled.

Severus nodded and turned back to the television but he stealthily kept one eye on Lily.

A short while later, Lily carefully stood from the sofa and Severus’s black eyes widened as he watched her, “Where are you going?!?” Severus demanded.

“........To the washroom.” Lily replied nonchalantly.

“Oh.” Severus answered, a bit embarrassed.

“May I, please?” Lily asked with a laugh.

“Of course.” Severus nodded.

Lily padded off down the hallway and Severus sat, watching the time closely until Lily returned.

After another hour, Lily went to bed and Severus followed behind her.

The next morning, Lily opened her eyes and she jumped, startled when she found herself staring into two black coal pits.

Lily gasped and tried to sit up.

Inches away from Lily’s face, so close that she almost accidentally broke his nose with the swift movement from her shocked reaction, Severus gasped out, “Lily!......Are you having any pain?!?”

“No!” Lily cried in irritation, “I’m amazed I’m not having a heart attack, Sev! How long have you been there watching me?!”

“Let me look at the time.” Severus replied, leaning over to see the hands on the muggle alarm clock.

Lily rolled over to stretch.

“Sev, I appreciate your concern, but you’ve got to relax.” Lily sighed, placing a hand on her belly, “This is going to be a long two weeks.”

—————————————————————

……..And it was a long two weeks.

Forget half-blood prince, potions master, Lily realized that she was really living with Severus Snape, the half-blood helicopter.

Though he tried to appear calm, it was apparent by his actions that he was a nervous wreck.

Morning, noon, and night, Severus practically lived on top of Lily, monitoring her.

Every breath that Lily drew, Severus wanted to know how the last one had gone, why she had taken that one, and how that particular breath made her feel.

Finally, the highly anticipated twenty-fifth of July arrived.

Lily felt fine, but Severus certainly didn’t.

Severus had barely been sleeping, but the night before Lily’s due date was awful.

Tossing and turning, bouncing from one nightmarish vision of death and doom to another, Severus woke up at least ten times to check on Lily.

But Lily slept peacefully…….

For once, that morning, Lily woke first and when Severus opened his eyes an hour later and found himself alone in bed, he leapt to his feet and swirled through the house like a frantic bat, searching for Lily.

Severus’s quest ended when he found his pregnant love in the nursery.

“Lily!” Severus gasped in relief.

“Good morning, Sev.” Lily smiled over at him.

Severus, despite his worry, couldn’t help but notice how radiant Lily’s cheeks looked that morning, how full her lips were…….

From the richness of her red hair, to the exaggerated new curves of her body, Severus always saw Lily as a standard of beauty, but that morning, she seemed to be particularly breath-taking.

“How are you feeling?” Severus asked quietly, watching as Lily unpacked and re-folded a drawer of onesies.

“Perfectly fine.” Lily smiled, “If that changes, I’ll let you know.” 

“Lily, the child’s coming.” Severus said urgently, his black eyes flickering over her actions while she worked.

Lily looked over at Severus and smiled at him in amusement, “Is it, now?” Lily asked with a laugh, laying a hand against her belly, “How do you figure that?”

“You’re nesting.” Severus replied observantly, “You need to lie down and rest to save your energy.”

“Sev, I can’t rest because I can’t sit still.” Lily replied with a chuckle.

Severus walked over and stood behind Lily, wrapping his arms around her to support the heavy weight of her belly as he kissed the top of her head.

“Love you.” Lily whispered.

Severus’s voice was so low it was barely audible as he whispered back, “.........Love you too.”

Severus was on pins and needles all day.

Lily was finally getting a bit anxious too, but she forced herself not to be nervous.

There was no need, apparently.

The twenty-fifth of July passed without consequence.

Then the twenty-sixth……

The twenty-seventh………

By July thirtieth, Lily had scheduled another appointment with her doctor to determine what her course of action should be.

Severus was beside himself, fearing that something had gone wrong.

Though he never voiced that concern to Lily………

That night, just like every other night, Severus cradled Lily close and kissed her lovingly until her eyelids grew heavy……..

Dreaming about what the doctor would say and do the following day, Severus slept soundly that night, but when Lily woke to go to the bathroom in the early hours of July thirty-first, she felt a dampness between her legs while she washed her hands.

The volume was so low, Lily didn’t think much of it and cleaned herself up.

Wondering if she should wake Severus when the slight leak continued, Lily put on a sanitary pad, wrapped her robe around herself, and padded downstairs to watch television for a while.

Lily felt no pain, only finding the slight leak irritating.

Curiously, she glanced over at the time on the wall clock.

Severus would be up soon anyway, there was no need to disturb him.

Not yet…….


	11. Chapter 11 - The Birth of Harry Snape Pt. I

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Harry Potter! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every Saturday!  
—————————————————————

When Severus woke to find himself alone in bed an hour later, his black eyes widened.

“Lily…...?” Severus called out urgently as he sat up, “Lily?!”

“I’m right here, Sev!” Lily called from the bathroom.

Severus stumbled out of bed and nearly tripped over his own feet as he charged towards the bathroom.

Severus’s black hair hung in a disheveled mess around his face as he hastily opened the door.

“Good morning.” Lily greeted Severus, turning to look at him while she finished brushing her teeth.

“Good morning.” Severus replied, still breathing hard from his shock, “Lily, you frightened me! It’s not like you to be up so early…..are you feeling alright?”

Severus’s voice was tense and that made Lily giggle.

Oh dear…...

Silently, she prepared herself for the impact as she announced, “I think my water broke earlier, but I feel fine, don’t worry!”

“Your…….WHAT?!?!” Severus gasped.

“My water broke, that's what woke me up.” Lily replied calmly, “At least, I think that’s what happened….. I cleaned up and changed my gown, then I went downstairs for a while.”

“Why didn’t you tell me immediately?!” Severus hissed.

“You haven’t been sleeping well, Sev.” Lily shrugged nonchalantly, “And I’m not having any pain yet.”

“You’re…..not?” Severus asked, narrowing his eyebrows.

“Not a bit.” Lily replied casually as she brushed her hair.

“That’s irrelevant.” Severus said quickly, “We need to go to the hospital straight away.”

“You’ve got to get dressed first.” Lily remarked, eyeing Severus as he stood in his nightshirt.

While Severus had been sleeping, Lily had shed her nightgown and put on her most comfortable maternity dress so she was already prepared to leave.

Severus, though…….

Lily sat on the bed and laughed as she watched him whirl furiously around the room at an incredible speed while he raced to get his robes and shoes on.

Severus Snape had never been one to spend long periods of time primping and preening himself for the day, but Lily had to admit…….that was a new record, even for him.

Once Severus was ready, he grabbed Lily’s hospital bag, and offered her his arm.

As Severus took out his wand, Lily and Severus started their journey to meet their baby.

—————————————————————

Severus had wanted to carry Lily, but she insisted on standing beside him when they arrived, moments later, directly in the maternity ward of St. Mungo’s.

Severus’s face was twisted in anguish as he rushed up to the counter, hurrying Lily along.

“Please help us immediately.” Severus commanded the nurse working at the desk as he gestured to Lily, “Her water broke! She needs a room right away!”

The nurse at the desk glanced over at Lily who smiled back sweetly.

From the swell of her belly, Lily certainly looked ready to have a baby, but the nurse thought she seemed awfully calm and composed about the situation.

The nurse did not believe the matter was as urgent as Severus claimed.

“Someone will be with you in a moment, sir.” The nurse at the desk nodded.

Severus scowled at the nurse, as if to tell her that wasn’t a good enough response for his liking, but he turned his attention back to Lily.

The waiting room was surprisingly empty as Severus tried to wrangle Lily into a chair.

“Sev, I’m fine, really, I’d prefer to stand.” Lily protested.

“You shouldn’t be standing right now!” Severus snapped, “You should be lying on a bed in a hospital room! Where is that blasted-“

Just before Severus had succeeded in maneuvering Lily into a seat, several nurses burst forth from the doors of the ward with a gurney and called out, “Lily Evans.”

“That’s me!” Lily beamed happily.

Just as jovial as ever, Lily walked over and laid down calmly on the gurney.

Lily lay still as Severus rushed along beside the nurses while they wheeled her down the hallway.

Or, at least, he tried.

“Sir, we’re going to have to ask you to wait here.” One nurse said, holding a hand up to Severus, signalling for him not to follow past a certain point.

Lily tensed when she heard that and Severus looked like he was going to explode.

“I have to go back there with her!” Severus demanded, “I know all of the breathing exercises! I’ve been to all of the classes! I’m her partner! You can’t just leave her alone back there!”

“Oh, no, we’re just going to get her settled.” The nurse smiled, patient and used to overzealous fathers-to-be, “We’ll call you back as soon as we have her in a room.”

Lily still looked a little apprehensive and as the nurses pulled her away, she reached out in vain to Severus, crying, “Sev!”

Severus looked desperate as he reached back in response, but before he could shout anything, the doors closed and Lily disappeared behind them.

—————————————————————

Fifteen irritating, nerve-grinding minutes later, Severus was finally allowed to join Lily in her newly assigned room.

Severus watched as one nurse let Lily sip a tonic designed to move things along and then, to Severus’s shock, the nurse turned to leave.

“Is someone not going to stay in here with us?” Severus scoffed at the nurse.

“Not all the time, no.” The nurse replied, “It could take hours once the contractions start, we have other patients, sir. We’ll make our rounds periodically and check her…..She knows where the call lever is.” 

“Thank you.” Lily said, nodding politely at the nurse.

Severus gave Lily a terse smile, feeling that her kindness was not warranted in the situation, but Lily just finished her tonic and relaxed against the pillows.

“Feel anything?” Severus asked, looking at Lily worriedly as he idly stroked her red hair.

“No.” Lily shrugged, “Not yet.”

Severus marveled at how tranquil Lily seemed.

He was utterly perplexed by the happy smile she wore.

Severus had watched all of the birthing videos in the muggle classes and he had viewed all of the pictures in Lily’s books to give himself a baseline education on what was going to happen and how he could best help Lily in those dangerous, intense moments……...

Knowing those dangerous, intense moments were about to happen, Severus wondered…..what on earth was Lily so happy about?

—————————————————————

An hour passed.

Lily kept her smile, but nothing changed.

Severus chatted with her to keep her occupied, holding her hand while she laid in bed, but after another uneventful hour dwindled away, Lily’s happy smile faded as the attending physician examined her.

Severus was not pleased to see the same irritable doctor that he and Lily had met at her last appointment.

“Still nothing?” The doctor asked Lily gruffly.

Severus watched Lily flinch as the man inserted his instruments inside of her a little too roughly and he resisted the urge to smack the physician.

“No, nothing yet.” Lily replied in a disappointed voice, “Should I try another tonic?” 

The doctor shook his head.

“Well, may I try walking around a bit?” Lily asked with a frown, “I read in my book that-“

“No, that’s not appropriate. You’re a fall risk and should you injure yourself, we could be sued. Like I said before, young mothers always read a couple of silly books and think they know everything.” The doctor snapped at Lily hatefully.

“I was just asking…..” Lily began quietly.

“-There’s no need to be rude to her.” Severus snapped, in a tone as hateful as the doctor’s. 

Severus was trying to let Lily’s medical attendants do their jobs, but he would not tolerate watching her be mistreated.

“A stubborn baby is a stubborn baby.” The doctor shrugged, “Looks like you’re headed straight for a caesarean section, Miss Evans. I’ll go ahead and draw up the discharge paperwork for you.”

Severus narrowed his eyes, “Discharge paperwork? You’re going to send her home after you just said she needs a different treatment?”

“No.” The doctor snapped at Severus, his eyes cutting over to look at the defiant man in front of him, “I said she will most likely need a caesarean section. This is a magical hospital, sir. There’s nothing magical about surgery. For that, we send patients to the muggle hospitals, they’re better experts about the subject than we are.”

Severus grit his teeth at the doctor while tears gathered in Lily’s eyes that she tried to hide, “Alright……so that’s it, then?” She nodded in solemn acceptance.

“That’s it, then.” The doctor said with a bored sigh as he turned to leave, “Go to the muggles, let them diagnose ‘failure to progress’ and get on with it.”

The doctor’s callous words hit Lily like a brick.

Failure.

Lily’s body had already failed her and now it was doing it again, cheating her out of the more natural experience she had been so looking forward to.

Lily was not interested in a caesarean section.

Lily started to weep pitifully, frustrated and saddened for reasons that Severus didn’t really understand.

As he waited to help her back into her clothes, Severus crawled into Lily’s hospital bed with her and kissed her forehead sweetly, holding her close while she cried.

—————————————————————-

Severus and Lily quickly departed St. Mungo’s and using her parent’s old car that she and Petunia had kept, Severus drove Lily to the nearest muggle hospital, following the magical doctor’s recommendation.

Severus was flabbergasted and Lily was even more upset when she was triaged, examined, and promptly sent home without even being shown to a room.

“Can you not induce me?!” Lily cried to the muggle doctor.

“If we have to, but with your history of high blood pressure, let’s try to do watchful waiting first. A c-section may be the best option if that doesn’t work out.” The doctor shrugged, talking about Lily’s situation with as much ease as if he were discussing what to do about a flat tire on a car.

Lily was wordless as they left the hospital and Severus kept glancing at her in concern.

Lily didn’t look happy anymore, but she had stopped crying and she no longer seemed sad.

Severus wasn’t used to seeing it on Lily’s face…..anger.

It made Severus uncomfortable.

Lily’s frown was genuine.

After being turned out of two hospitals, nearly a week overdue, with her water broken and two doctors refusing to help her, Lily was angry that they had just resigned her to sit and wait for her turn on the operating table.

Lily was angry at her body.

How could this happen?

Even Severus had to admit, he had thought the day would be emotional and hectic, but so far, it had been……..rather dull, really.

As soon as they made it back to the house, Lily stomped in the door, scooped up every pamphlet and every book lying around on labor and delivery and threw them all in the rubbish bin.

“Lily……” Severus began but Lily cut him off.

“-Don’t, Sev! Don’t! Those were nothing more than a waste of time!” Lily cried angrily, sniffing irritatedly as hot tears sprang inexplicably to her eyes once more, “The classes….the practicing…...It was just a big waste of time!”

Severus was left standing in the middle room as Lily traipsed up the stairs and he frowned to himself.

Severus let a couple of moments pass and then he quietly glided along, following in Lily’s footsteps, as he peered in each room until he spied her lying on their bed.

Wordlessly, Severus walked over and sat on the bed beside Lily, flickering his gaze down towards her, knowing she couldn’t see him from where she lay on her side.

“I thought Gryfinndors never gave up.” Severus began.

Lily didn’t say anything, but Severus saw her turn her head slightly towards him as she listened.

“............I thought Gryfinndors fought bravely until the end.” Severus went on.

“What are you saying?” Lily asked sadly.

“I’m saying that all's not lost yet, Lily. The muggle doctor said ‘watchful waiting’. There’s still things you and I can try……….Don’t resign yourself so quickly to defeat, that’s not like you. Where has your tenacity gone?” Severus asked.

“I suppose the same place my waistline has.” Lily huffed.

Severus gave Lily a look so reprimanding that Lily could feel his eyes boring into her.

Turning so her gaze met Severus’s, the intent stare that he was giving her seemed to refresh Lily and she pulled herself up, “Alright, then, Sev, let’s do it.” Lily nodded, “I’m ready.”

Severus took Lily’s hand and raised it to his lips to give it a kiss.

“Come on then, let me help you up.” Severus said, gently pulling Lily to her feet.

“Where are we going?” Lily asked with a wry smile.

Severus’s black eyes glinted as he thought, “Let’s try a walk first.”

Lily nodded and held onto Severus’s arms while he carefully led her out of their bedroom and downstairs.

Severus had been Lily’s first magical teacher. Severus had helped Lily in countless ways during their years as classmates. Whenever Lily struggled, he was there. 

Severus had helped Lily conceive this child and he was determined to help her birth it too…….


	12. Chapter 12 - The Birth of Harry Snape Part II

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Harry Potter! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every Saturday!  
—————————————————————

Drawing motivation from Severus’s words, Lily brightened her attitude. 

Together, they attempted to encourage their little one to leave the womb naturally.

Severus had suggested a simple walk.

Just a few minutes of gentle activity…...

Lily decided that wasn’t enough. Severus didn’t protest but he did stay close beside her as they did several laps around the yard.

Once they came in from their exercise, Severus brewed Lily some strong raspberry tea and chatted with her as she sipped it down.

By twilight, Severus was laying on the bed with Lily, massaging her fattened nipples with his skilled hands, when he heard her gasp.

Severus immediately stopped.

“What’s the matter?” Severus asked urgently.

“I’m having a cramp!” Lily said excitedly, placing a hand on her belly.

“What kind of cramp?” Severus demanded suspiciously, “Do you think it’s a contraction?”

“No, it’s not painful.” Lily sighed sadly, “lt just feels like I’m going to get my period. But it’s something! Right?!” Lily asked Severus excitedly.

“It’s something.” Severus nodded cautiously.

Lily had been watching the clock since she and Severus had gotten home.

The discharge instructions from the muggle hospital had put her on a timer of twenty-four hours.

If Lily was still pain-free twenty-fours after she had woken up wet, that meant…..

Lily tried not to think about it.

It wasn’t going to happen like that.

Severus dropped his hand and Lily frowned at him, “Sev, don’t stop, we’re almost there!”

“Lily…….” Severus said with a frown.

“Please?” Lily begged.

Severus looked at Lily and she pouted back at him, her green eyes bright with hope, her lips so pink and full……

Severus found himself unable to resist leaning forward and pressing his lips against Lily’s, stealing a kiss.

Lily sighed and kissed him back, gasping in happy surprise when he dipped his head down low and captured one of her nipples in his mouth, latching on and suckling.

Lily held Severus’s head close, enjoying the feeling of relief that swept over her as he emptied one side and switched to another……….

There was something about the motion to Lily, the way Severus drew long, steady pulls from her that sent deep sensations throbbing through her body, ruminating from her chest to her core, to the deep part of her back.

“Sev……” Lily groaned.

Severus had come to know that sound well.

Snaking one of his hands downwards, Severus reached to expertly pass his fingers over the hidden area between Lily’s legs, careful not to let them slip inside.

Severus worked his fingers and mouth in tandem, listening as Lily’s breathing became heavier and heavier, while he urged her towards a delightful, unexpected peak.

Severus shuddered at his own arousal as Lily’s horse cry came a moment later while pleasure spilled over her.

But as Severus kept nursing on Lily, her smile faded away and a tense look came over her face as a strange pain gripped her body, starting from her back and running across her belly.

“Sev……..?” Lily whispered.

Happily nestled in the soft warmth of Lily’s ample cleavage, filled with pride that he had pushed Lily over the edge with just a few simple touches, Severus had lost himself so much he didn’t even hear her call his name at first.

“Sev……” Lily murmured, a little louder as the pain worsened.

Reluctantly, Severus released Lily’s nipple and looked up at her with half-lidded, black eyes.

“What’s the matter, my love?” Severus asked in a whisper, his arousal vanishing as concern took over when he saw the pain in Lily’s face.

Lily saw the look Severus was giving her and she panicked.

Oh no……..

No, no.

Lily decided she shouldn’t say anything yet.

At home, relaxed under Severus’s loving care, far away from those sterile lights and the unhelpful, cold attitudes of the medical staff, Lily felt like she was finally making progress.

If Lily told Severus that she had a little pain, he would whisk her away, back to that unforgiving, horrible hospital………..

Lily could feel herself bracing at the thought.

“I…….” Lily started to say but she frowned, “Sev, I don’t want to worry you…..”

“You felt something, didn’t you?” Severus gaped accusingly, his hands immediately flying to splay across the sides of Lily’s belly.

As if the baby were responding to the pressure of Severus’s hands, Lily felt her back and belly tighten again, the pain building as she gasped, “Yeah……...Sev…..yeah…..I feel it!”

“Don’t panic, don’t panic.” Severus said calmly but quickly, seeking to relax both himself and Lily, “Let me get my wand and we’ll apparate.” 

Even when that strong cramp finally relaxed, it left Lily sweating and weak.

As Severus glided out of the room on a mission to grab his wand, Lily sank down from the bed onto the floor.

The floor, that hard, wooden floor seemed strangely enough more comfortable than the bed.

Lily didn’t question her instincts as she got on her knees and laid her forearms and face against the soft sheets, groaning with another spasm as Severus entered the room again.

“Lily!” Severus shouted before he could stop himself while his heart slammed in his chest at the sight, “Lily!”

“Sev! Rub my back!” Lily cried out, gritting her teeth as a foreign pressure settled itself deep in her pelvis.

“It’s alright, it’s alright, I’m right here! I’m right here!” Severus coaxed, dropping his wand to obediently spread his hands across Lily’s back and knead the muscles there.

“Breathe, breathe…..” Severus coached when he noticed Lily holding in her breath against the pain.

Lily whimpered and Severus started to pant along with her like he was in labor, to show her the way.

To his relief, Lily happily adopted the pattern until the spasm ended and she stilled.

Ready to get Lily back in the hands of medical professionals, Severus grabbed his wand once more and held out his hand to Lily as he spoke, “Right then, I’ve got your bag here, let’s get to St. Mungo’s and-“

Lily hadn’t even turned towards Severus.

“-I’m going to be sick.” Lily gasped as she leaned over the bed still, her voice tight and dry with nausea.

“.......Lily?” Severus asked, knitting his brow together.

Lily looked at Severus and he saw the sickly green tint to her skin as she swallowed thickly, “I’m going to-!”

In an instant, Severus swept Lily up and rushed her into the bathroom, getting her over the toilet just in time for her to heave into the porcelain bowl.

Severus kept his scowl of concern on his face and rubbed soothingly against her shoulders until she was finished.

“Better?” Severus asked, anxious for them to apparate and get help.

“No…….” Lily panted.

It anguished Severus that her voice sounded so small and weak and he watched in horror as she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks and curled against the bathtub, “Nooooo! Sevvvvvv! It hurts! Oh merlin, it hurrrrrttttss!”

Severus gaped openly at Lily, shocked and terrified as he watched her endure yet another contraction, strong, intense, and concerningly close to the last one.

“Lily, we’ve got to go, now!” Severus insisted while Lily panted for breath.

Severus clutched his wand, grabbed Lily’s hand and instructed, “There we are, just close your eyes and it’ll only take a moment to-“

“I CAN’T!” Lily wailed, her mouth open in a silent scream as she dropped Severus’s hand and rolled onto her knees, using one hand to steady herself and one hand to press against her belly.

“You have to!” Severus cried desperately as he began to realize, with sickening dread, what was going to happen.

No matter how much Severus wanted her to, Lily couldn’t apparate right then.

Lily couldn’t do anything but sob and hold her belly as that terrible pressure grew worse and worse with each rock of her hips.

“Put me in the tub……” Lily commanded Severus as she huffed.

Severus frowned and he raised Lily up by her arms, draping her over his shoulders to support her like the labour books had instructed, “Lily, let me take you to the car. The muggle hospital isn’t far away, we can-“

“I don’t want to go to the hospital.” Lily said determinedly, laying her head against Severus’s shoulder.

Severus’s eyes widened.

But it was true, to Lily, leaving that room seemed to be an impossible journey at the moment.

Lily didn’t want those people touching her at the muffle hospital.

Lily didn’t want to deal with that irritable doctor at St. Mungo’s.

Lily wanted hot water on her aching back and Severus holding her hand.

Trying to ease Lily’s pain and respect her wishes, Severus sterilized the tub with a flick of his wand and filled it with hot water, earning a grateful groan from Lily as he eased her down into the bath on her knees.

“Sev……” Lily groaned warmingly as another pain started to build, placing a hand over her belly.

“I’m here, I’m right here…..” Severus replied quickly, letting Lily hang over the side of the tub and lean on his shoulders, “Lily, tell me what you need.”

Lily didn’t respond.

A dry moan ripped from Lily’s throat and it broke Severus’s heart.

The next few minutes brought the next few pains but Lily’s claw-like grip on Severus’s shirt indicated to him that she wasn’t interested in either of them moving.

With his arms wrapped around her and her face buried in the crook his neck, drawing comfort from his scent, Severus began to whisper to Lily, “You’re doing well………..just a bit more……..keep breathing, just like that…….”

Lily’s groans escalated into sharp cries alarmingly quickly and Severus felt a hot sweat break out over her skin on the parts of her that weren’t submerged.

“Lily?” Severus asked as soon as one contraction began to subside, “May I at least call a midwife to be here with us? Someone to help?”

Lily shook her head against Severus’s shoulder and whimpered, “I want you.”

“I’ll still be right beside you…..I’m not going anywhere.” Severus reassured her, “I’d just like to have a teacher with us, we’re new to this. We need an instructor, don’t we?”

Lily blew out a breath in response and Severus pulled his wand out and quickly summoned a midwife to their home.

Behind him, a deep, primal groan exuded from Lily’s lips and Severus turned around just in time to watch Lily sink onto her bottom and spread her knees wide.

“Sev!.....” Lily choked out, her green eyes widening.

“Lily…...breathe, breathe….” Severus coached, urgently.

“Nooooo!” Lily grunted, grinding her teeth.

Severus watched in dismay as Lily’s head snapped towards her chest, her heavy belly moving as she bore down hard………

“The baby’s coming!” Lily cried.

—————————————————————

Severus Snape was terrified, he had never delivered a baby before.

But Slytherins could be brave too.

In a flash, Severus was outside the tub, between Lily’s legs with his hands sterilized and holding a clean towel just as she started to push again.

Lily grunted in exhaustion but Severus placed a hand over her belly to urge her on.

Severus didn’t tell Lily when to push, he had read extensively on the subject and he knew that she would when the time was right.

Severus understood that his role at Lily’s side in the matter was to support and aid, not to command.

Though he wished the midwife would hurry up and arrive…..

“Ughh…...I can’t……..” Lily groaned, feeling her face burn as she fell back in the water.

“You can do anything for thirty seconds.” Severus encouraged, laying his hand comfortingly on her thigh, “Come on, Lily, we’ve come this far……..Surely you can do this last little bit?”

Lily huffed at Severus before her voice was caught off by another strong pain, “-Little…..? AAAGGGH!”

Severus’s eyes sparked as he saw something dark and wet come into view and he moved closer to Lily as he shouted, “There! That’s it! Keep going! Keep going!”

Lily wailed like an animal, a gut-wrenching sound that forced the breath out of Severus’s chest as she bore down again and Severus watched a shock of raven-black hair peek out at him from atop the crest of the head that crowned in Lily’s center.

“Hurts……….!!!” Lily gasped, her eyes impossibly wide in an agony that Severus was thankful he would never know, “Hurts…..!!”

“It’s crowning! It’s crowning!” Severus nearly shouted victoriously, “Just a few more and it’ll all be over, Lily!”

Severus’s face was twisted in sympathy, worry, and joy and Lily was reeling.

Somewhere, in the haze of that consuming pain, Lily felt sadness resound in her heart.

A few more and it’ll all be over……

All be over…….

When another strong contraction started, Lily’s instincts overtook her emotions.

“Good, good…...go ahead.” Severus said calmly, careful to keep his voice low as he cupped his hands around Lily’s entrance when the head slid towards him as Lily started to push, “In a moment, I’ll check for the…….”

Severus was a studious person and up until that point, what he had learned in the books had been mostly accurate.

But that changed with that final, hard, determined push from Lily.

Lily gasped, a wild sound of shock, pain, and relief.

Severus was too stunned to say anything, he just blinked as his firstborn shot out of Lily and into his hands alarmingly fast.

Lily panted for breath, swallowing hard as she peered over her belly to see…….

Slowly, a startled little whimper rang out.

“WWWAAA!”

“He’s here, Lily.” Severus whispered, his eyes narrowed as he looked down at their newborn, too stunned to move, “Our son’s arrived.”


	13. Chapter 13 - True Love

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Harry Potter! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every Saturday!  
—————————————————————

Severus gazed down at the dirty newborn in his trembling hands. His heart was pounding as his tiny son cracked his eyes open and blinked, staring up at Severus.

“Let me see him…….” Lily breathed.

“Right, sorry…….” Severus said quickly, remembering himself as he quickly, albeit reluctantly, passed the baby into Lily’s arms.

“Hi!” Lily smiled tiredly at their new little boy, “Hi! I’m your mummy and that’s daddy over there!”

The small baby looked at Lily and whimpered from the cold.

“He’s not crying.” Lily commented worriedly, glancing at Severus.

“What does he have to cry about? He has a beautiful, loving mother.” Severus replied, working quickly to cut the cord.

Though she had missed the birth itself, Severus was still anxious for the midwife to arrive.

Severus was not professionally trained in the medical field and he fretted……..

Was there something he should be doing that he had forgotten?

Was there anything he had missed?

How was Lily’s blood pressure?

Severus took out a clean blanket from the kit he had prepared and he bent forward to gently help Lily swaddle their baby boy.

“Thank you, Sev. Thank you so much.” Lily whispered gratefully in Severus’s ear, pecking his cheek with a kiss.

“You did wonderfully.” Severus replied, taking just a second to nuzzle Lily.

Lily pulled away and Severus saw pain cross over her face as the baby whimpered again.

“.......Lily?” Severus asked quickly.

Severus had read about the importance of delivering the placenta, but in his adrenaline-fueled state, his immediate concern was that either something was badly wrong or Lily had actually been carrying twins.

“Sev…..” Lily started to say just as a loud pop sounded in the room, startling the baby as his tiny eyes widened.

Severus and Lily looked over as a portly woman regarded them with a smile, a bag in her hand, dressed in a blue and white uniform.

The woman beamed down at Lily and the small baby in her arms as she asked kindly, “Did someone call for a midwife?”

—————————————————————

The midwife helped Lily with the placenta while Severus held his newborn, cleaning and sterilizing the tub afterwards with a swish of his wand.

Under the midwife’s guidance, Severus then took Lily and their new baby to St. Mungo’s for observation.

Luckily, the hateful doctor Lily had encountered in the past was out for the evening, replaced by a kind, elderly man who smiled as much as he talked.

The new doctor examined Lily while the baby was taken to be weighed and measured.

Severus noticed that Lily didn’t flinch during the new doctor’s examination.

“Looks like you two did a fine job.” The doctor smiled, nodding at Lily and Severus.

“Thank you.” Lily beamed.

“She’s alright?” Severus asked with concern.

“She’s just fine. You took great care of her!” The doctor reassured Severus with a friendly nod, “Ever consider a career as a healer?”

“Oh, no.” Severus shook his head quickly.

Outwardly calm under pressure, confident, self-assured, skilled, accurate, precise…...

Severus would have probably made a decent healer.

But though he wouldn’t trade the experience for anything, Severus genuinely hoped he never had to deliver a baby again.

Severus glanced over at Lily as the nurses brought their son back into the room and he stared openly at the radiant look of joy on her face.

Pure joy……….

Severus was in awe of how beautiful Lily was, despite her ordeal, of how bright her eyes shone, of how pleasantly flushed her cheeks were…….

Though her arms shook with exhaustion, Lily happily reached out and took her baby from the nurses with a smile brighter than Severus had ever seen on her lips before.

“We’ll let you all get acquainted for a while.” The doctor smiled before he took his leave, gesturing for the nurses to follow behind him.

Once Severus and Lily were alone with their little son, his mood quickly changed and the baby started to fuss.

Lily tried to hold him close to calm him down but when he only flailed and kicked more, she looked up at Severus worried, as if she were asking him silently what they should do.

“I don’t think he needs to be changed.” Lily said, frowning as the baby’s little whimpers of irritations turned into louder cries.

“WWWAAAA!”

“Maybe he’s hungry.” Severus suggested.

Lily looked at Severus questioningly for a moment but she shrugged and raised a hand to try to undo the tie on the back of her hospital gown.

Severus started helping Lily before she asked and he fought against the surge of arousal that raced through his groin as her full breasts tumbled into view.

“I-I don’t know how.” Lily said nervously over the baby’s cries, which grew even sharper when he sensed Lily’s anxiety.

“WWWWWWAAAAAA!”

“Hold him still.” Severus calmly instructed Lily over his son’s loud protest.

Lily tried her best and Severus very gently turned the baby in her arms so that his tiny cheek brushed against Lily’s nipple.

The baby’s hungry cries melted into angsty whines and Lily gasped happily when he finally found his target and latched on.

Severus was watching tensely, his black eyes flickering from Lily to the baby, ready to step in at any moment.

“Say ‘thank you for the help, daddy.’” Lily whispered to her son as he ate his first dinner.

Lily smiled up at Severus and the kindness in her loving gaze made him melt.

Daddy.

He was someone’s……….

Daddy.

Lily’s hands were busy holding the baby but that didn’t stop Severus from reaching out and gently touching her shoulder.

Lily smiled at Severus again and he moved forward deftly, capturing her lips in a brief but intense kiss.

Once Severus pulled away from their kiss and Lily finished nursing the baby a little while later, Severus took his sleeping son from Lily’s arms as her eyelids began to flutter.

“Take care of him, Sev.” Lily whispered as she fell asleep, “Take care of Harry.”

Harry.

The word hit Severus like a train, reminding him that the baby wasn’t just a squirming bundle with a heartbeat, the baby was a person, a life, someone.

“Rest, my love.” Severus whispered back in reply, placing a kiss on the top of Lily’s head.

Lily slept peacefully and Severus watched her for a long time, holding baby Harry in his arms.

A tiny noise was what finally called his attention away from his beloved.

Severus looked down at Harry, who stared up at him questioningly, fully awake and alert.

“Hush.” Severus said quietly, his voice low and soothing, “You’ll wake your mother. Why would you want to do such a cruel thing? She needs her rest.”

Baby Harry cooed and Severus looked down at his small son, who blatantly looked back at him.

Curious, baby Harry let out another soft coo.

Severus’s voice was firm but it held a tenderness like never before as he repeated, “......Hush.”

—————————————————————

Lily slept but Severus didn’t, he was too busy watching over her and……..Harry.

Severus marveled over the entire thing.

Yesterday morning, he and Lily had been in love, his hand on her swollen belly as he whispered words of encouragement to her.

Twenty-four hours later, he and Lily were still in love, but now there was a life between them…….

From them………

A life with eyes and hair and feelings and needs.

Severus watched in reverent disbelief as Lily signed Harry’s birth certificate when she woke later that morning.

Severus felt like it was all a dream when Lily handed him the quill and he placed his own signature next to hers.

And suddenly, from the Ministry of Magic’s point of view, Harry Snape was officially in the world, real, breathing, and registered.

Lily had another exam from the doctor just before lunch and afterwards, she had just started to feed Harry again when one particularly boisterous nurse came barging into the room, followed by two others.

Exhaustion had finally won the battle over Severus and he had just started to doze, however, he was wide awake again when Lily’s room was invaded.

“Stop that immediately!” The nurse shouted at Lily, “What are you trying to do? Suffocate your baby?! Don’t hold him so close!”

“No, I’m not trying to suffocate him! This was in the pamphlet!” Lily shouted defensively.

Harry started to squirm against her, unhappy about all of the shouting.

The nurses pushed Severus out of the way as, to his horror, they ripped Harry off of Lily, who wailed loudly in protest and began to roughly “adjust” her.

“WWWWWAAAAA!”

“Stop! Please!” Lily begged, “I’ve already fed him! Everything went well!” 

“WWWWAAAA!”

The nurse in charge ignored Lily, “You say that now but when he’s a good weight you’ll thank us, listen to what I’m-“

“WWWAAAA!”

“-I demand you stop handling her like that this instant or I will have a word with the director of St. Mungo’s!” Severus snapped loudly over Harry’s cries.

“WWWWAAAA!”

Severus knew that he loved Lily and he knew that he already cared for his son more than anything, but still, it was a real shock…..

The primal anger that he felt when he watched the nurse pry Harry away from Lily….,....

All of the nurses stopped and looked at Severus.

“WWWAAAA!”

“You shouldn’t even be in the room, husbands only get in the way!” The nurse in charge shouted.

“WWWWAAAA!”

Severus gently took Harry from the other nurse’s arms and returned him to Lily, which quieted his cries very quickly as Lily whispered to him soothingly.

“On the contrary, I think I’ve been more than helpful considering your useless hospital sent her home to deliver in the middle of a washroom!” Severus hissed, standing protectively beside Lily and Harry.

The nurses narrowed their eyes at Severus.

“We’re only going to show her some techniques. What does a bloke like you know about her breasts?” The nurse scoffed.

“Quite a bit considering I helped the child get here in more ways than one.” Severus quipped.

Lily blushed and the nurses glared at Severus but he stood his ground.

Lily was thankful for Severus’s assertiveness.

The nurses indeed showed her some techniques and some tips, but verbally, without touching her or Harry.

After Professor Snape’s outburst of defensive, new father rage, it seemed that the nurses of St. Mungo’s learned their lesson.

————————————————————-

“Careful.” Severus cautioned as he helped Lily out of her hospital gown and into her clothes.

“I’m fine, Sev.” Lily said with a smile that was both tired and happy, “Don't forget the bag.” 

Severus nodded to the far end of the bed where Lily’s bag sat, “I’ve got it right there. Here, hold onto me, slowly now……” 

Making sure first that Lily was securely clutching onto him, Severus helped Lily stand from her hospital bed and only once she was settled and stable on her feet did he walk over and collect the bag.

“Ready?” Severus asked Lily, letting her hold onto his arm for balance.

“Ready.” Lily smiled.

Slowly, Severus and Lily strolled down the hallway towards the nursery.

Severus and Lily walked up to the nurse that was on duty and Severus handed her the discharge paperwork while Lily waited impatiently to hold her baby again.

“Name?” The nurse asked.

“Harry.” Severus replied, “Harry Snape.”

“One moment, please.” The nurse nodded.

The nurse went to retrieve the correct baby from the correct bassinet while Severus and Lily watched through the window.

The second of August was an exciting day in the Snape-Evans household.

The second of August was the day that Lily and Severus brought little Harry home from the hospital.

But the second of August was an exciting day in the Snape-Evans household for another reason too……..

Later that afternoon, once Harry was sleeping in his crib, Severus knelt in front of Lily and finally took out his family’s gold ring from the pocket of his robes.

“Lily,” Severus said, eyeing his lover closely, watching the way she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, “I’ve…….I’ve waited for this for so long….Now that we have a moment at last…….I…...Will you-“

“-Yes!” Lily cried, bending down and kissing Severus happily, “Yes, of course I will, Sev!”

Severus drew in a breath and slid the gold ring onto Lily’s finger just before they kissed again.

Severus’s love for Lily was true.

Severus’s love for Lily was eternal.

Though the act itself seemed basic, Severus’s proposal to Lily was anything but.

When Severus placed the golden Prince family heirloom on Lily’s finger…...

Neither of them yet realized the significance that simple act would have the following year.


	14. Chapter 14 - A Happy Family?

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Harry Potter! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every Saturday!  
—————————————————————

“WWWWAAAA!”

“WWWWAAAA!”

“WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAA!”

In what used to be the Evans’ family residence, shrill cries rang throughout the house in the middle of the night.

On the left side of the bed, Lily’s green eyes popped open.

“WWWWAAA!”

On the right side of the bed, Severus’s black orbs squinted as he woke.

“WWWWAAAA!”

Together, in perfect synchrony, Severus and Lily stood from the bed and shuffled out of their room.

Lily went into the nursery and pulled her wailing baby from his crib while Severus walked downstairs and collected a blanket and some pillows from the armchair before he sat down on the sofa.

Lily joined him a moment later and Severus placed the pillows against his chest as he opened his arms so Lily could nest against him.

Lily sighed as she leaned back on Severus, with her spine cushioned by the pillows. She gladly let her lover pull the blanket around them both to fight off the night’s chill.

Once Lily was comfortable, she undid the buttons on her nightshirt and exposed her full breasts to their wailing son.

As soon as Harry found what he was crying for, his nerve-wracking wails quieted down to hungry snuffles and happy grunts.

Lily and Severus looked down at their baby, watching him as he ate, and Severus thoughtfully asked, “Are you warm enough?”

“Yeah, Sev, I’m just tired.” Lily sighed.

“Would you like anything to eat or drink?” Severus offered.

“No,” Lily chuckled, “I’m fine, really. I’ve told you…you don’t have to get up with me every time, it’s alright.” 

Severus moved the blanket aside and pressed a sweet kiss to Lily’s shoulder, feeling her relax against him.

Harry had been in the world for two weeks and during that time, Lily had really witnessed the devotion of Severus’s commitment to her and……..their baby boy.

Severus had been there, morning, noon, and night for every diaper change, every feeding, and every crying fit.

A lot of mothers felt unsupported and alone during that time in their child’s life, but Lily counted herself as very fortunate to not be one of them.

Severus had continued to complete all of the housework, cook all of the meals, and he had even found the time to make Lily some lovely resources to aid in her recovery from the birth.

Lily didn’t know which she liked better, the lavender infused pads that Severus had given her to place in her bra or the sanitary napkins laced with aloe and witch hazel that she used to line her underwear, but at a time when her body was sore and battered, she was thoroughly grateful to Severus for both.

While they sat on the sofa, Severus wrapped his arms around Lily’s as Harry ate, worried that she may doze off, but Lily maintained her alertness until Harry finished his meal.

Lily stood first from the sofa but Severus was behind her in an instant, placing a hand on her back to steady her as she swayed.

After Lily burped Harry, Severus saw her eyes start to close and he gently took their son from her arms as he spoke, “Go back to bed, my love. I’ll change him.” 

“It’s alright…..” Lily sighed, “You don’t have to, I’ll get-“

Severus stepped forward and gave Lily a kiss as he commanded, “-I’ve got him, Lily…..go back to bed.”

Lily kissed Severus once more but she didn’t try to protest any further.

Instead, Lily took advantage of Severus’s kindness and she walked up the stairs to crawl back into bed.

Severus carried Harry into the nursery and carefully changed his diaper, though a scowl was firmly fixed on his face from the smell.

As he worked, Severus whispered to his son, “You’re lucky to have so much of your mother’s love, right from the start.” 

Harry cooed up at his father, moving his tiny arms.

Severus’s eyes met his young son’s as he replied, “It took me years to achieve what you did in a day, but I speak the truth when I tell you…….it was worth every ounce of effort.” 

Severus knew Harry couldn’t understand him, but when Harry broke out in a wide smile and made a happy little noise as if he did, Severus couldn’t help himself.

There in the nursery, alone with baby Harry, Severus Snape smiled back.

—————————————————————

Quietly, in a simple muggle ceremony, at a simple muggle courthouse, Severus and Lily secretly exchanged wedding vows when Harry was two months old.

Cradled tenderly in his mother’s arms, baby Harry watched as Severus and Lily pledged their love to each other.

Harry gazed curiously at the wedding officiant while he spoke.

“I now pronounce you man and wife!” The wedding officiant happily proclaimed.

Harry cooed sharply when Lily and Severus leaned in to kiss each other.

“Promise you’ll love me forever, Sev?” Lily giggled at her new husband.

“Always~.” Severus replied with a warm purr, staring intently at Lily.

The joy of their little wedding was put on hold while they signed the necessary documents.

Their clothes were simple.

There was no grand party.

There was no honeymoon.

Being on opposing sides of a war and new parents with a single income, Lily and Severus couldn’t afford the luxuries that many other couples enjoyed on their wedding day.

That didn’t matter, though.

The day was still perfect to both Mr. and Mrs. Snape.

Later, after they returned home, Lily tended Harry and Severus looked down at his ring for a moment.

It was a simple band, gold like Lily’s, one they had purchased from a muggle shop, but Severus cherished it all the same.

Severus saw his wedding ring as a symbol of his bond with Lily, a reminder of their love……..

Severus sighed softly to himself, knowing the meaningful piece of jewelry would have to come off whenever he went out of the house.

A cruel punishment, indeed.

—————————————————————

Once Harry had settled down to sleep for the night, or at least, for a couple of hours, Severus and Lily cleaned up and readied themselves for bed.

Severus and Lily hadn’t discussed any expectations for their wedding night. Severus hadn’t made any physical attempts with Lily since Harry had arrived, but he had shown his affection through kisses and loving touches. 

Crawling under the covers first, Severus’s black eyes watched his bride closely as she slipped into her nightgown.

Lily blushed, half from embarrassment, and half from arousal, as she glanced in the mirror and saw Severus gazing at her.

“Come to bed, Mrs. Snape~.” Severus’s low voice curled from his throat.

Upon hearing the velvet purr in Severus’s tone, Lily’s blush deepened until her cheeks were hot and flushed.

Once Lily had her nightgown on, she walked over and shyly eased herself into the bed beside her husband.

Lily was nervous that she would disappoint Severus, but as Severus wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips, Lily smiled at her own foolishness.

Why had she been nervous?

It was Severus…….

The only thing Severus ever wanted from Lily was for her to stay at his side.

“I love you so much, Sev.” Lily whimpered, clutching onto Severus’s nightshirt as his hand gently stroked her side.

“You know that I feel the same, Lily.” Severus replied, kissing her again sweetly.

Lily closed her eyes and kissed back until she felt her anxiety surge once more.

Hurriedly, Lily pulled away from Severus, an action that made his dark eyes widen. 

She couldn’t do it……

She was just too frightened to reveal herself to Severus.

Lily wasn’t entirely the same…..

Sure, Severus had seen bits and pieces of her here and there when he had to, but not all of her.

Severus hadn’t yet witnessed the extent of the changes that her body had undergone.

All of the scars……

Why would he have?

With a new baby, there had been few opportunities.

Even when Lily showered, Severus was busy caring for Harry.

Lily was aware of how much Severus desired her, of how close he felt to her, and it scared her to think that seeing her altered form may change his feelings.

Lily said quietly, “I…….Sev, I’m sorry. I can’t.”

Severus blinked at Lily, “.........Have I…..upset you in some way?”

“No! No, I’m a little…..nervous, that’s all.” Lily said with a tense laugh.

“Nervous about what?” Severus asked, narrowing his eyes.

He and Lily had cuddled, made love, and kissed hundreds of times. 

He had watched her give birth.

What did she have to be nervous about?

“You know…….” Lily said slowly.

“Oh…..” Severus said quickly, “Lily, I’m just happy to be with you, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want. If you don’t feel up to it yet, then we can just hold-“

“-That’s not it!” Lily cried, sitting up on the bed.

Severus looked surprised.

So….it wasn’t that Lily didn’t want him, after all?

Actually, though Lily had been warned about the hormonal changes she may experience, despite the sleep deprivation that came with caring for a newborn, especially over the last few weeks, Lily genuinely missed Severus’s touch.

The feel of him on her……..

The way he reverently moved over her…….

Severus sat up beside Lily and looked at her incredulously, “Then what’s the matter, my love?”

“I’m not the same, Severus.” Lily said quietly, drawing her legs to her chest as best she could.

“Everyone changes, Lily.” Severus replied, “Neither of us are the same, we have entirely new lives, new purposes, new roles…...”

“That’s not what I’m talking about!” Lily snapped, “My body! It’s all……..wrong, now!”

Severus’s eyes were soft but his black gaze glowed at her with a hint of authoritarian demand as he spoke, “..........Show me.”

“Sev!” Lily gasped, “No, I can’t!”

“Then I don’t believe you.” Severus said, playfully turning away and crossing his arms.

“Sev……!” Lily laughed, pretending to be annoyed.

Severus turned his head to look at Lily questioningly.

A moment of silence passed and Severus turned back around, with his arms still crossed, to stare at the wall.

Lily made a noise of irritation in her throat as she stood and pulled her nightdress off, “Oh, fine, then! Here! Do you believe me now?!”

Lily laid back down on the bed, completely bare, with her red hair fanned out behind her on the pillow.

Severus slowly turned back towards her and Lily was surprised at the immediate surge of heat she felt in her lower belly as Severus’s black eyes stared at her adoringly, drinking in every inch of her skin.

Severus took his time, scanning over Lily from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, letting nothing escape his careful glance. 

Lily watched the expression on Severus’s face as he saw everything she hoped foolishly that he never would and tears formed in her eyes.

“.......I don’t see anything wrong here.” Severus declared, running his velvet fingertips along the silvery stretch marks that lined the lower part of Lily’s belly and danced across her hips.

“I’m ruined.” Lily said, laughing as she gasped through her tears.

“No, Lily.” Severus said very seriously, pausing to nuzzle the softness of the wrinkled skin on her abdomen before he moved up to kiss her lips, gazing into her eyes, “You’re amazing~.”

Lily whimpered as her lips collided with Severus’s and together, they spent the next hour consummating their marriage by making some of the purest love either of them would ever know.

Later, as they both panted for breath, Severus pulled Lily into his arms and dozed off to the feeling of her warm breasts pressed against his chest.

It would be another hour, maybe two before Lily would have to get up and nurse Harry again. Both she and Severus were exhilarated but exhausted. The tired, happy couple gladly welcomed the heavy sleep into which they quickly drifted. 

As the time ticked by, Lily rested with a smile but Severus scowled as they lay together.

In the corridors of his mind, something vile poisoned his dreams.

Severus saw it clearly……

Harry’s nursery in a different house……..

A scream from Lily……….

A flash of green, deadly light.

Suddenly the scene he was watching vanished and Severus woke with a gasp, sitting bolt upright in bed.

Whirling around, Severus exhaled a sigh of relief when he saw where he was and noticed that Lily was safely beside him, wedding rings on both of their fingers.

But still, Severus’s usually steady hands trembled………

His body shook with fear and hopelessness.

Severus had the unshakeable feeling that his dream wasn’t a harmless nightmare, it was an omen of the danger that lay ahead.


End file.
